Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl
by Xeye.two.eyeX
Summary: Ak’ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak’ta be able to handle this new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl**

**Summary: **Ak'ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak'ta be able to handle this new life or will changes come to her?

**Rating:** MA

_For chapter: _MA

**Warnings: **AlienxHuman; sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator or any of the ideas from their culture that stem from the movies or the comics. However, I do own Ak'ta and the underlying plot idea. Please do not steal.

* * *

I've been a servant all of my life.

I was kidnapped from my home when I was just a baby. They stole me right out of my cradle so that I could serve those with authority. I never ask why because I know the answer I'll get. Humans are weak creatures; we have the ability to adjust and adapt but outside that we are nothing more than prey to the other races outside our comfortable barrier of ignorant bliss.

Many humans, actually most, would fight to get out of the bondage I have been settled into but…I don't mind. There are many reasons for this. For one, I stay with one family until they decide to sell me to another and most families just want me to take care of their children when they are away. I can handle caring for children; I adore children. Reason two: My family shelters me, clothes me, bathes me, feeds me, and takes care of me just as much as I take care of them. As long as I take care of their house and children I am respected as well as a human can be.

The final reason is the main basis for my obedience and it's quite simple.

I am a servant to a race called the Yautja. They are a strong, powerful, and respected race; they are humanoid in body but have very different cranial structures and features. The silhouette of their bodies is the only thing remotely human. What this means for me, is that they see me as alien as I see them. Thus, they are disgusted by the mere thought of anything sexual with me! I will never have to worry about sexual favors and rape is out of the question for them. On this planet the females are bigger and stronger than the males so even if a male wanted to try and force a woman into sex he would probably be killed; if not, he would be forever banished from this planet as a Bad Blood.

If I were in the care of humans I would have all of those things to worry about. Yautja's are proud and do not hurt those weaker than them so I have never once been struck by any of my owners. They will be seen as dishonored if they were to attack me without me attacking them first. It is a wonderful rule that I know humans do not follow; I would rather be on a planet or ship full of eight foot tall aliens with an honor code than on Earth where I could be harmed so very easily.

* * *

"Ak'ta, come here please," my current Master bids me as I enter her lounge room. She is a large female Yautja with beautiful orange and green skin that is spotted with black and white. She has always been revered as a worthy female because of her status in the politics of the female leaders of the planet. On the Yautja planet the females take care of politics; they make sure the planet stays safe for they are well prepared to attack any enemies that come to their planet. They are much stronger than their male counterparts. I find this to be yet another perk of this race.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I ask keeping my eyes on the floor until she waves me over. I sit down on the couch beside her finally looking up at her strange, yet familiar face.

"Ak'ta, my Mate has honorably passed away," she tells me running one of her large hands through my auburn hair gently. She did this often because of the vast differences between our tresses. Her hairs are but appendages, long and black, hanging from her rough, thick-hided skull decorated with gems around the thick lengths. My own, was soft and fell down in one cascading wave, which she and her children found most interesting. Of course, on Earth my hair was normal but here…I was the odd one. Seeing as I had been brought here as a baby I had always grown up the odd ball with not only my hair but almost every other aspect.

The words hit me harder than I thought they ever would. 'Honorably passed away', was another way of saying he was killed in battle or during a worthy hunt. I was glad he was at least honored by his death for if he had died of something docile, such as falling off of a cliff, than he would have shamed his family. Though, even as I thought about this I knew what she was going to say next. Without a Mate she would have to find a new one and her current child, who was almost to the age of his Chiva, would have to fight for the respect of whoever his mother chose. With such a quest ahead of the elder female she would have to dismiss me, which meant I would be meeting a new family soon.

"Do not remark further, Ma'am. I understand you must find a new Mate and that I must be dismissed. I am honored to have served you and your family. Thank you for taking such care of me. I shall go and pack my things," I tell her standing to bow and exit the room. I go to my own quarters for my things; I already have a bag for my scarce clothing and supplies. I do not own many things for this sort of situation but what I did own was for my own care. My clothes were drab and cheap. They were usually bought from my families and washed by myself.

I could hear the sudden change in atmosphere inside the house and knew the front door had been opened. Quickly, I got all of my things into the bag and pulled up my long flaming hair before making my way towards my new family. When I came up behind the lady of the house though she was holding open the door for someone I knew very well but only by face and word of mouth. Standing in the doorway was a male Yautja but not just any male: An Elder.

"Ah, Ak'ta! I'd like for you to meet your new Master: Elder J'ak-te. He is a well-to-do man and he will take very good care of you."

My prior Mistress's words meant nothing to me as my new Master looked me straight in the eyes. I was not supposed to be so bold as to look an Elder in the face but he said nothing against it. "She has brave eyes," he finally speaks in a voice so deep I can feel it rumble in my chest. My heart beats faster, for he is coming closer. He stands almost as tall as the female behind him who looks at him in awe. He is a dark green shade that melts into a beautiful creamy white along the underside of his arms and along his sides. Spots of white and light green and black run along his tough hide; I can see his age from the crest of his skull where the spines are much sharper and more defined than other young men.

His black appendages drop down to his waist pulled back by a cord; he wore bands of gold and silver and jewels on his appendages that shine in the dull light of the house. His eyes are a piercing gold/green almost like the scales of a snake or dragon; his mandibles end in sharp talons tipped in golden caps to show his rank. He is not wearing armor but has a loin cloth on that drops down to just above his knees but show off his bulging outer thighs perfectly. His waist is draped with small skulls and other treasures from his many hunts and I can see the many scars running a delicate map across his beautifully colored skin. My eyes shift up to his forehead where I gaze at the unique mark he received from his Chiva; his certain clan mark, each clan having its own distinguished mark, was in the shape of a side-ways V, the point to the right, with a small dot right between where the two lines end.

Catching myself staring at his mark I hung my head in fear I would be reprimanded for my boldness but all I heard was a soft titter of laughter coming from the deep-voiced male. A large hand came forward to tip my face up; he _wanted_ me to look him in the eyes! I was quite thrown off by his meaning but once my eyes met his there was no looking away. He had the most clear, deep eyes I had ever seen before in a Yautja—I was trapped. "Do not look down at the floor. I want you to look at me, Ak'ta," he purrs slightly catching me, yet again, off guard.

I wasn't used to hearing such a deep purr; I, myself, had learnt to purr quite well. I had been born on Earth but I was raised around Yautjas so I could speak their language as if I were one of them. Purring was a universal sign that could mean many things. It was used to calm, soothe, comfort, stimulate, and to suggest; I wasn't usually on the receiving end to any of these usages.

"Let's go, Ak'ta. I want to get home." He turns on his heel with more grace than a man his size looked like he could contain and I had to basically run to keep step with him. I, of course, gave a farewell to my old Mistress but it was brief; he was walking much too fast for my shorter legs but I did not complain. "Ak'ta, keep up." I gave him a curt nod but for every one of his steps I took three or four.

"Yes, sir!" I said quickly keeping my stride long and my pace quick. I didn't mind keeping a few paces behind him though. I could see his strong, intimidating back and there was a long scar running from his right shoulder to his left hip. It was truly a beautiful piece of work and I caught myself admiring him from afar. I was staring so hard, obviously, I almost ran into his back when he suddenly stopped.

"Do not daydream, Ak'ta," he commands making me flush brightly. I hadn't realized I had been staring and that we had arrived at the building where he lived. It was a huge house fit for ten instead of one…well two now and I was going to have to clean all three stories of it…by myself. Elders usually didn't take house maids so I expected myself to be the only one. The thought made me almost cringe but I quickly followed him into the house and closed the door behind myself. "Come, I'll show you to your room. Unpack, do what you must then come down and I will give you new orders. Understood?" he asked as we went up to the second floor.

He stopped at a rather large door for a servant's quarters and opened the door. My jaw must have hit the floor when the superb room was presented to me. The room was huge and finely decorated! "T-This is my room, sir?" I asked, shell-shocked.

"Of course, where else would I put you? The servant's quarters?" he asks with a smirk on his mandibles.

"Well, actually…yes!" I was confused when his face registered shock. "Am I not your servant?"

The silence lasted a few seconds between the two of us before he fell into peels of laughter. I was quite embarrassed by his blatant lack of respect for my confusion but I waited patiently for him to finish. "A servant? You are not here to be my servant, no; you are much too smart and useful to clean my loincloth. You are here to be my assistant!" he finally clarifies much to my surprise.

"I don't understand, sir. I do not know how to do anything of use to you…other than cleaning and cooking and caring for pups! What could I possibly do for a high-ranked man such as yourself?" I ask him honestly watching his expression for any sign that I have crossed the line. I looked him straight in the eyes and he seemed to be proud of this fact.

He gave a soft chuckle at my dilemma but shook his head. "Ut'me told me about how you helped clean her late Mate's trophy collection; ah, do not speak, let me finish. It is not common for human servants to have access to such precious thing but he trusted you and he was my friend. I trust your hands are skilled enough to care for his trophy case so I want you to help me with mine," his face is soft with his words that make me glow with pride. My late Master had never told anyone but his Mate about my skill with the cleaning of such prized trophies. I enjoyed nothing more than admiring his prized collection and he enjoyed nothing more than being flattered by my tender care.

"I…I am honored you would trust me with your collection!" I exclaim in excitement flushing with my bold words. He merely nods his head and smiles; he seemed to enjoy my boldness and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, Ak'ta, touch the wall beside the bed and you will find your closet. It is supplied and on the other side is a door to the bathroom. Feel free to bathe before reporting back to me," he comments before continuing along his way down the hallway away from me.

I watch him until he disappears and quickly hide in my new room, which feels like my own little house. The bed is huge! It could fit at least three comfortably and as I ran my hand across the sheets I found the most delicate silk that seemed more malleable than water. It was thick enough to keep me warm but soft enough to feel great against my skin. I sat down on the bed and examined the six pillows all lining the headboard of the bed. They matched the black color of the sheets and had designs across their silky surfaces.

I looked towards the bathroom but dismissed the idea; I had already taken a bath today and didn't need another one. I would only be wasting water. Instead, I went to the closet pressing my hand on the button to make the door shoot away with a soft "swish" noise. My eyes widened at the sight of so many articles of clothes; the closet went back at least ten feet and was filled to the brim with all kinds of outfits and shoes and dresses and jewelry. I felt like a Queen as I picked out a white top, which covered my average, B-cup breasts and revealed my pale stomach; I also picked out a white loincloth that went down to my ankles in the front and back but with slits going up the sides to show off my legs. Luckily, there was an extra piece of cloth build in so that my privates would be covered if the front or back should ever be swiped away.

I pulled on a pair of flat shoes that had buckles going up my ankle to keep it on before exiting my closet. There was a full-sized mirror hanging on the opposite wall and I was surprised to see myself standing there in elegant clothes. I smiled to myself and pulled the string out of my hair to let it cascade down around my body; my gray eyes took in all of my appearance and a smile spread across my lips in appreciation. I hadn't looked this good in a long time…well; I don't think I ever looked that good at one moment.

A soft knock resounded from the door before it was opened to show a foreign alien standing there. She had an almost metallic gray color to her skin and eyes that were electric blue. Her body was beautifully decorated with black tattoos that wrapped around her curved form; a long, prehensile tail gently swayed behind her with lines running down the whole length of the appendage before ending in an arrow. Her hair was charcoal black and went down to her shoulders. "Mistress Ak'ta—" she cuts herself off when she sees me standing there in elegant clothes and growls slightly. "What are you doing in here?!"

Her words surprise me but not as much as when she charges me. I suddenly realize I could be hurt by this woman; she wasn't Yautja…she didn't go by their honor code. I jumped away from her when she grabbed me, which only seemed to agitate her even more. "Stop, please, I am Ak'ta!" I tell her levelly. She stops, thankfully, and regards me with a glare that seems to emanate she didn't believe me. "Take me to the Elder and allow him to verify my words," I say gently before starting towards the door sidestepping her so I wouldn't get caught by her hand.

Once outside, she takes over the lead again to show me where my new Master—boss?—was so she could clear up this little misunderstand, or at least that's what she thought. He was in his study sitting in front of a large screen that held a map of the area around Earth; I recognized it because of the nine—well eight now—planets and the large sun in the middle. He had paper maps all over the walls of far off places that I would never know; it intrigued me that he had been to so many places but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Master Elder, please tell me this is not Mistress Ak'ta," the alien woman demands. My eyes widen at her bold tone and I tense up, ready, for anything that might happen. To my utter surprise he doesn't even glance back at us.

"Of course that is, Julta, now leave us," he tells her waving his hand in dismissal. She gives me the most God awful look but leaves nonetheless without hesitation. "Come sit, Ak'ta." He pats his hand on the space beside him on the bench he is seated on. I hesitantly sat down at a good distance but he reaches out to pull me closer. "Look at this map, Ak'ta. What is missing from it?" he asks me honestly.

I could feel the warmth from his rough skin and it was distracting me. I had never been this close to a male Yautja before, let alone an Elder. Focusing, I look at the map of the Universe holding Earth and catch the missing piece easily. "The Astroid Belt is missing," I whisper circling the space between Mars and Jupiter where the Belt should sit. "Right there, Master Elder."

"Very good, Ak'ta, and call me J'ak-te. Here, you are equal to me no matter what anyone may say. Understood?" he asks me and I feel my heart thump as I look up into his crystal clear eyes. I nod my head slowly watching him go back to the map to detail in the Belt a bit more. My eyes watched him wondering what possessed him to take me in as an equal because I was nothing of the sort. I was a human, weak and pathetic, while he was a Yautja, strong and worthy. I knew I could never be anything close to an equal to him but the fact that he saw me as one gave me great pride. It was no wonder Julta saw me as a threat.

I walked behind J'ak-te up the second set of stairs into the third floor. He easily took four of the steps with one of his long strides and I practically ran up them to keep up. He had said he was going to show me his trophy collection; needless to say, I was quite excited to see an Elder Yautja's collection. My old Master had had a decent size collection but J'ak-te was an Elder; he had lived for many more years than my old Master.

He opened the door to the third floor and stepped to the side so that I could pass him. The instant I got a good look I nearly fell back down the stairs in shock. The third floor _was_ his trophy room! There were no separate rooms it was just one huge room filled to the brim with an assortment of trophies from skulls, to hides, to bones, to full skeletons. My head was spinning as I took a step into the huge room and gazed around at all of the beautiful prizes. "Wow," the word came out as a surge of air from my mouth.

My mind was brought back to focus by a loud series of purring that issued from the man standing behind him. The door swished closed as he came into the room behind me. Some lights spotlighted a few of his most prized trophies, which I went to gaze at in awe. The purring continued and only grew louder at my examinations; Yautja loved their prizes and to have someone admire was a huge flattery for them. It was like looking at sports trophies for humans except these meant much more.

I reached out to touch one of the larger skulls on spotlight display only to feel heat at my back and a clawed hand wrap around my hand. My eyes looked up at the towering Elder with my heart racing as he looked down at me with his dragon eyes. He guided my hand to the large canine-looking skull so that he could run my hand down the polished alabaster but all I could think about was the hot body pressed against my back and the way his textured skin felt against my body. My breathing was shallow, which I tried to steady before he noticed.

"It's…beautiful," I whispered gently feeling his chest vibrating with his loud, deep purring that showed his joy at my words. "They all are, J'ak-te." His purring only became louder, which I didn't think was possible, when he heard his name issue from my lips right after such a big compliment. He ran my small hand across the jaws of the beast's skull so that I could feel the long, once dangerous fangs jutting from the giant maw. The skull had to be as big as my torso and two times as deep; I could not even imagine trying to fight, let alone kill, a beast of this magnitude. "You truly are a great Warrior; your Mate must be proud."

That one word "Mate" seemed to be a button for just as quickly as he had been there behind me was he gone. I couldn't even feel his warmth and I nearly toppled over at how quickly he had disappeared from behind me. "The cleaning supplies are on the East wall," was all he said to me before disappearing out of the room.

Needless to say, I was confused. Most Elders had Mates but from the reaction I had just witnessed I could easily guess J'ak-te's had passed away already. This made my heart ache for some strange reason; J'ak-te treated me as if I were a Yautja not a human. With this respect came a great feeling of happiness in my heart; I had never been allowed to call anyone by their first name. Even the pups of my Masters had been referred to as "Young Master" but this Elder didn't care; he _wanted _me to call him by his name.

Steeling myself I looked at the large room and nodded my head. I would start with the trophies closest to the door and work my way around. "I will make him happy again!" I tell myself with a happy smile before getting to work on the copious amounts of trophies. With a deep breath I grab my cleaning tools and get started.

It took me three hours to clean, dust, wash, and shine all of the trophies and even when the door finally opened I was just setting the last skull in its place. There was no sound coming from the open door but I could sense the intimidating presence in the room. I turned around to look at J'ak-te and was proud to see him shocked at my work. I had made sure to clean off all of the shelves along with the skulls and artifacts; everything was organized just the way he had had it before but there was some kind of new organization that made everything look more intimidating.

"Ak'ta, this looks amazing!" he stammers coming over to lay a hand on my shoulder. I swelled with pride at his compliment and nodded my head happily. "I did not think you would be finished yet but now that you are I would like to ask if you'd join me for dinner. I would be most honored." His words made my eyes widen; wasn't I supposed to be honored to eat with him? "Please?" he asked holding out a large hand.

"It would be an honor!" I stammer grabbing his hand so that he could lead me down away from the third floor to the dinning area. There was a small table set up for us with a rather beautiful meal already prepared and steaming when we sat down. I felt giddy that I hadn't had to make the food myself and even more so when another young female alien came out to spoon food onto my plate for me. "Wow, I've never been served before!" I say with a slight flush on my cheeks when I realized I had said it out loud.

J'ak-te just laughed lightly as he was served food as well. "You are my assistant; you deserve to be served upon," he blatantly says making me gape at him. I felt my heart pound against the inside of my ribs; I knew he could hear ever thump but I looked down at my meal.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked him boldly to afraid to look at his face. No Yautja had ever treated me so well before and even though I enjoyed the comforts and perks I had to know. He sat down his eating utensil and contemplated his answer carefully.

"Because of your eyes," he answers honestly. I finally look up at him with a confused expression that makes him smile. "I saw you once while going about my business in town. You were with Ut'me's youngling, Y'lim, if I'm not mistaken. He was speaking with some of the other younglings and you watched at a distance, doing as you were told." I could remember what day he was speaking of and a deep flush crossed my cheeks at the realization that I had been watched that day. I said nothing and listened to the rest of the story.

"Y'lim barked an order to you as if he saw you as dirt and you smiled slightly. You shook your head, looked my way, and I saw your eyes. You may not realize this but you have a brave gaze; you were a servant but you were in complete control. Most servants are unintelligent but I could see you were not only literate but also quite smart. The way you walked showed great power hidden beneath a soft exterior. When I heard Ut'me was going to sell you I knew I needed you. I knew you'd be able to handle anything I threw at you no matter what."

His honesty made me take a deep breath and for the first time in a long while I felt liquid leak from my eyes down my cheeks. I didn't sob or make a noise but the water dripped down my chin to my neck before I finally had enough sense to wipe all traces away. "Forgive me, J'ak-te, but no one has ever said something like that to me. Most see me as a servant who knows nothing more than to clean and take orders. I was taught to read and write when I was just a pup in the care of my first family. They made sure I was literate; no one has ever known though since that family," I tell him with a soft chuckle at my emotional response to his story.

All he did was smile and start eating yet again. I watched him for a short time before starting at my own meal only now realizing just how hungry I was after such an eventful day. Eating in such a dining room with a companion such as J'ak-te was such an honor that I couldn't help but glance up to watch him. Our eyes caught. He watched me eat with interested eyes making me feel slightly self-conscious but I didn't mind all that much. No one had had such interest in me; I wasn't all that interesting even though I was human in a Yautja world.

Once the meal was finished between the two of us our dishes were taken by the same servant who had initially served us. "Let me walk you to your room," J'ak-te says standing up to pull my chair out so that I could stand up. We started for my room but once we were on the second floor I caught sight of Julta right before she had pounced on top of me like a panther. My back hit the floor and I gasped out in surprise.

"Filthy human, you don't deserve to be in J'ak-te's care!" the alien shouts in my face making my eyes widen in shock. Her hands wrapped around my neck in a death grip as I looked up at J'ak-te for some kind of guidance of what to do. I had never been in a physical altercation before; I had never been all that strong but when I looked into his clear eyes I saw his answer before he even said anything.

"Fight for your right to stay here, Ak'ta. If Julta doesn't respect you make her respect you," he tells me softly as the air is suddenly cut short by the hands around my throat. I took a few more nanoseconds to search for some kind of sympathy in J'ak-te's eyes but when I found none I grabbed the woman's wrists.

"Get—off…" I breathe softly clawing at the wrists connected to the hands cutting off my air. Julta just laughed until my knee came up into her stomach; she was surprised enough to loosen the grip on my windpipe and I took full opertunity to bend my legs under her and kick with all of my might. She flies back down the hallway and in an instant I'm on top of her with a hand tangled in her hair. "Julta, I may be human but I have more right to be here than you!" I shout in her face slamming her head into the ground by the grip I had on her hair.

The girl's body struggles as she growls at me trying to claw at my body but my legs were straddling her chest keeping her legs pinned to the floor. I grab at her bangs with my hand and tighten my grip; she gives a soft noise of pain trying to kick her leg up high enough to get me in the back of the head. "Apologize to J'ak-te for your rude behavior," I command through grit teeth watching the woman's eyes tear up from the pain of my grip. "Apologize!" My roar of command was met with dead silence; there were other servants watching the altercation in the hallway but they dare not utter a sound.

Julta glared up at me but I could see the hesitation in her expression from my perfect accent. The language coming out of my mouth was like that of a noble such as our Master. "Forgive me, Master Elder. I was rude to attack your assistant," she grits out from her silvery teeth. I release my grip on her hair and stand off of her glaring at all of the other servants.

"Would anyone else like to challenge my place in this house?!" I snap watching the others flinch. "Good. Now, get back to your chores, Julta." The woman stands up and stalks away from me with her tail between her legs in defeat. My heartbeat is pounding against my chest with the adrenaline that had rushed through my veins. I had never felt so alive! Who knew fighting could be so much fun?! I gave a triumphant smile before feeling a hand land on my shoulder. I look up to see J'ak-te smiling down at me proudly as if I were his pup fighting another father's pup.

"Good fight, Dahdtoudi (Little Knife). I am proud to have you as my assistant," he utters with a shake to my shoulder. It was a universal sign of greeting and friendship; I was utterly flattered by his gesture and smiled brightly. "Come; let us bathe to your victory." He leads me towards my room allowing me to bask in my glory until I realize what he just said. 'Bathe?'

We enter my room and he opens the door on the opposite side of the room as the bed and I come to see the bathroom for the first time. It doesn't have an actual bath, that was more of a human thing, but was actually just one large shower room. There were spouts hanging from the ceiling and two knobs on the wall to change the temperature of the water. I was highly confused as he started to strip his clothing from his body feeling a deep flush start to settle on my cheeks. I had never taken a shower with anyone before!

Not wanting to insult this generous male I start to take off my scarce clothing as well dropping it into a hole in the wall. I guessed this was the laundry shoot and went to the laundry room. I jumped slightly when the water started to fall from the ceiling standing to the side to make sure I wasn't scolded by the water as my new naked Master fixed it to his preferences. When he had finally decided on the proper temperature he turned his head towards me and motioned for me to come closer. I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart before going towards him.

My long auburn hair stuck to my body as the water cascaded down onto my body. The temperature was perfect and I felt all of my tense muscles loosen in response to the shower. The male Yautja took my hand and situated me in front of him. My body was trembling slightly with anticipation. I wasn't used to being treated this way though when his large, rough hands started to massage soap onto my shoulders I thought I was going to die.

He was gentle but firm as I felt the soap lather on my soft skin making me relax into his touch almost leaning back into him. The tender scraping of his nails on my skin was so wonderful my eyes almost lulled back into my head. I never knew Yautjas could be so gentle and accommodating. I just wanted to stand there all night as his hands worked at my worn muscles…well, until his hands snaked around to grip my breasts.

"J'ak-te, I can do that," I whisper gently taking his hands with a deep crimson settling on my face. I felt lightheaded by how hot my cheeks were growing but he didn't take his hands away from my chest. The large limbs neatly covered my whole breasts and his harsh, thick hide was making my nipples perk embarrassingly. My body shook with nerves; I had never been touched there by any other person but the Yautja that took care of me as a child and even then I didn't have breasts. "Do you do this with all of your assistants?"

He gave a soft purr that worked to loosen my tense nerves; I was getting used to his deep, reverberating drone and it was doing the job. "Do…human females not enjoy this sort of touch?" he asked me curiously. I would have never thought I could be even more flattered by him but at that moment I felt my heart slow and my eyes prickle with tears of utter shock. He had researched how to calm human women just so he could make me comfortable when I was stressed. Of course, he was going about it all wrong but nonetheless I was very flattered by his consideration.

"J'ak-te…I have lived here all of my life. I know very little of human customs but…I think this sort of touch is left for human Mates to do," I tell him gently not wanting him to think I was being disrespectful or ungrateful. I hear his silence as if it were thirty smart disks being let loose into the air before he chuckles and playfully squeezes the mounds of flesh he had within his grasp. I audibly suck in air at the sensation of having his large, calloused hands fist my breasts; it was like Heaven. My body instinctively fell back against his chest the feel of his thick skin against my soft flesh was enjoyable.

"Interesting…female Yautjas do not have the same reaction to this kind of touch as humans do," he thinks aloud shifting hands to experiment with my erect nipples. I was deeply shocked by his curiosity; I had always thought Yautja's saw me as ugly if not disgusting but he found me interesting. His index finger and thumb roll the peak of my dusky nipples causing me to moan at the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. I was so embarrassed but at the same time I was just as interested in this as my companion.

I can feel his vision on my mammalian glands trying to decide what technique to try next. His daft, calloused hands work my sensitive mounds until I'm a shivering wreck against his chest my face flushed. Something strange starts happening to my body as blood rushes south creating a deep throb in my private area. His hands stop suddenly and I can feel myself being turned around to face him. My back hits the shower wall but I keep my eyes down deeply embarrassed by what was happening; I didn't want him to realize how he was affecting me.

He took a step closer to him with a look of curiosity on his beautifully colored face. "No, don't," I whisper pleadingly glad to see him stop his forward march. He cocked his head to the side in interest to my reaction now being able to see the color in my cheeks and, for that matter, the rest of my body. My arms cover my chest but that doesn't stop him from taking me by my wrists. "J'ak-te, this isn't right! Don't I disgust you?" I ask feeling a strange sense of dread inside my heart at the response I might get. I wanted so badly for him to accept me but my brain told me he wouldn't that it was just mere frustration at the loss of his Mate or lack of anything sexual since that loss.

I am too afraid to look at his face feeling the tears slip from my eyes down my cheeks. I had always thought I didn't care that this race, my Master race, couldn't stand the thought of sex with me but after having a taste of physical contact with his Yautja I was coming to see just how lonely I had been. Everyone looked at me as if I were trash and weak with no real purpose but to fetch shoes or care for pups. For once in my entire life J'ak-te had shown true kindness and respect. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed this new phenomenon until this moment. I didn't want him to realize just how different I was from him; I wanted him to smile and shake his head.

"Ak'ta," he purrs making me twitch when his hand comes to cup my small chin within his large digits. I look at him through my bloodshot eyes; I can hear my heart thumping against my insides like that of a drum but when I see the look on his face I relax. He has the expression of utter sympathy; his expression is that of a lover telling his bedmate how beautiful she is. I feel more tears stream down my face though they are expertly hidden by the falling water of the shower I know he can smell the salt in them. "If I thought you were disgusting I wouldn't treat you like this. You say you have lived here your whole life? I can believe it because you are so obedient but at the same time I see the other side of you. That's why I bought you. Like I said, your eyes are so…revealing of your other side. When I saw you take of Julta in the hallway I was shocked to have seen that side of you so soon. You have the undertone of a warrior and I want to nurture that instead of kill it," he explains running the back of his hand across my cheek soothingly. "The fact that you told me to stop is proof enough that your defiance is being cultivated in my presence. I want more of that from you, Dahdtoudi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl**

**Summary: **Ak'ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak'ta be able to handle this new life or will changes come to her?

**Rating:** MA

_For chapter: _MA

**Warnings: **AlienxHuman; explicit sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator or any of the ideas from their culture that stem from the movies or the comics. However, I do own Ak'ta and the underlying plot idea. Please do not steal.

_Italics=English _Regular Font=Yautja

* * *

**Special Mention**

**SesshiraRayu:** Thanks for the first review of my new story!! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Fyrfly:** I'm so glad you like it and I try to write well though sometimes it's hard! XD I hope you enjoy!

**Ginstar3:** I LOVE long reviews! And by the way, thank you so much for your idea! I will use it in this chapter so thank you for the honor of using your idea! I hope I described it perfectly for you!! To be a favorite author is one of my dreams so thank you (x100)!

**tain89:** Glad to find a fan of my other fanfictions as well! I hope you enjoy this one just as much!!

**wicked falcon: **I'm so glad my story could affect you so thank you for reviewing and I hope this one is just as breath taking!! ENJOY!

**Vampire Hunter D's Girl: **Here you go! :D

**ANguyen504: **Like I said to Ginstar3 I LOOOOOO~VE long reviews! I'm glad my research and fantasy ideas are sitting well with you! I hope you find my newest creations just as wonderful!!!

**Narias: **No, _you're_ awesome! XD

**Yautja's Blooded Pet: **I'm so excited you think my story has potential! I hope it still has just that much in this chapter so enjoy!!

* * *

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and those who didn't but added me to their story alerts and author favorites! I think I got 23 or more! That's so great!! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

What he was suggesting was unheard of and it took my brain a couple seconds to process what he was asking of me. "You _want_ me to be defiant? I don't understand but…" I stopped to think about what he meant. It was then that I understood exactly was he was talking about. The fight with Julta outside in the hall had been the most exhilarating experience I had ever encountered in my life. It had make the blood pump quickly mixed with a healthy dose of adrenaline and the way it brought out my Yautja; I had been challenged and there was no way I was going to lose. "I think…I do understand."

"Good," he whispers leaning down to sift his talons through my hair gently. I smile slightly still embarrassed by how much of a contact person he was. I couldn't really understand how such a prominent Elder had taken more human habits than Yautja but that didn't mean I was complaining. "Now, tomorrow I'm going to take you to one of my good companions. He is going to teach you English," he tells me while completing his cleaning ritual on my body. I do not struggle or flush this time actually enjoying the way his hands worked down my hips though when he ran his digits around to my rear I kind of jumped in surprise.

"English?"

"Yes, it's a human language and I will need you to accompany me to Earth in a few months. I know very little English so it will help if you are semi-fluent in the language," he explains while crouching to carefully clean my legs and feet. I was starting to feel like a Goddess at the moment having such a high up man washing my whole body so thoroughly. Once he was satisfied that I had been cleaned from head to toe he took to cleaning my hair and I started to purr like a well groomed cat. He gives a soft chuckle at my more than human purring; my purr wasn't as resounding as most Yautjas' were but I could guess mine was better than most humans on Earth.

"Very well then, I shall learn English for the trip," I say nonchalantly as if I wasn't excited to learn a new language. I was lucky to know how to read and write in Yautja let alone a second language as well. It was also my home language; well, that's what I thought because I wasn't sure what other languages humans spoke around their small planet. "What time tomorrow?" I ask him as he runs his hands through my hair to rinse it of any suds that may have been left.

"Midday when the sun is at the crest of its journey," he replies as he completes my bath by brushing my auburn hair out of my face. "Now, go sleep. You have a long day of studying to do tomorrow. I want your full attention on learning English. You will not fully learn English in the couple months we have but you will at least know enough to get yourself around." He turns me around toward my door where there is a towel awaiting me.

"Wait, should I not return the favor?" I ask him without hesitation looking over my shoulder while rooting my feet into the floor to keep from moving. He smiles down at me with a small chuckle and pushes me slightly forward; of course, my rooted feet do nothing to stop his force but it's the smack on the rear from his hand that gets me moving. "Excuse me?!" I laugh finding the human gesture extremely humorous.

"Some other time, Dahdtoudi, go sleep for now," he tells me with a very mocking look though I know it is only joking. I nod my head and grab the towel before stepping into my room casting one glance back at the now turned male. My eyes go straight to his rear, which, of course, is toned and beautiful; I quickly duck into my room with a smile on my face before going to bed a happy young woman.

* * *

"Now say it again: _A, B, C_."

This was the fifth time I had had to say those three small letters in English and it was driving me nuts! _"A…B-B…C—"_ I try but I only get a row of knuckles to the back of my skull for the fifth time. "Ouch! I'm trying!"

"Not hard enough, Ak'ta! Now again!" he commands standing above me in all of his glory. He was a veteran warrior with graying appendages dangling from his head down to the back of his shoulders. His skin was the color of desert sand that melts into the color of a snake's underbelly. His eyes are a piercing green that make me cringe every time he glares at me for getting something wrong. I try again. "Say your _B_ without the 'eh' at the end! It's _B_ not Beh; Bee, try again!"

We worked for seven hours from midday to late at night but it paid off because I could say my A, B, C's, as he called them, without messing up. My teacher, I'klo, made me recite them for J'ak-te when he arrived to pick me up from the teacher's house. He smiled proudly and the two spoke for a few minutes about me. I was quite flattered when my teacher complimented on my quick learning even though it felt like I wasn't ever going to get anything right. "I dare say she will seem a normal human on Earth in six months, J'ak," the teacher says using the nickname he has for my housemate. I smile secretively at learning the name but keep it to myself.

"English has weird symbols! They're all curvy and…girly!" I laugh as we sit down to a late dinner. Well, I was eating while he watched me; it seemed he had already eaten his meal earlier on when my teacher had told him we would be late. "I would like to go earlier tomorrow," I tell the watching male who perks up at my tone. I was trying desperately to speak like he and I'klo do: Like friends. He wasn't my Master and I was slowly starting to accept that I was an equal to him though it wasn't rapid progress. "I would like to get back early enough to eat with you."

He tilts his head trying desperately to hide a smile but I could see it; it made me flush while I dipped my head down as if I were interested completely in my food. "I shall talk to I'klo tomorrow and see what I can do," he replies continuing to watch me eat my food. My heart was pounding as the events of the previous day flew through my head all of a sudden. It felt like yesterday was years long and I could feel my body heat up in embarrassment over the physical contact of the previous night. "Ak'ta…" my name sounded sweet coming from the male across the table and I was suddenly glad he was too far away to touch me.

"Lady Ak'ta." I was so excited for a change in subject but I looked up to find Julta standing there and tensed. "Please, don't. I came here to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong for being so rash and ugly; I wish for forgiveness," she grits bowing to her knee next to my chair. My eyes were wide in surprise at such a show of submission that I could help feeling flattered; she had a bruise peeking from her hairline on her forehead. If I had to guess where that I came from I'd have to say…my fist in her hair. I felt kind of bad for her but at the same time triumphant at her blatant show of surrender.

"Do not fret, Julta. I was only protecting my right beside your Master's side. I can understand why you wanted to test me. Only the strongest should be allowed to stand beside J'ak-te's side, which must be why he has you here," I say watching the woman's head shoot up to access my face for any spot of a lie in my words. When she found none, she stood to her feet and gave a curt bow of respect.

"Thank you for your patience," the woman says and it looked like she was saying it through grit teeth. I was confused but she was already gone before I could say anything else. I watch her walk away with the sinking suspicion I had made an enemy by forgiving her more than fighting her. I just couldn't win with Julta; maybe she just hated humans.

I finished my dinner and stood up to find that J'ak-te was already by my side holding out his arm. The gesture was so human male but I took it anyways and smiled brightly. I still was having a hard time getting used to his gestures and mannerisms but they weren't bad at all! He was polite and very kind…and not bad to look at either. The thought made me smile secretly to myself.

"What are you smirking about?" he asks catching me off guard right as we got to my room.

"Oh nothing! Good night!" I say escaping into my room before he could say anything. I leaned up against the door with a smile now shining broadly across my pink lips. When I actually start to focus I gasp to find a young maid staring at me with big, bright blue eyes wide in shock and curiosity. "Oh, forgive me! I didn't realize someone was in here!" I exclaim knowing I had a stupid look on my face mere seconds before. Slowly a smile crosses her small mouth as my cheeks flush a bright red. "Yes?"

She shakes her head and pushes a strand of her light electric blue hair out of her face. "Nothing, Lady Ak'ta, you just had a look of pure love on your face a few seconds ago," she comments with a giggle much like that of a small child. Her words send me into a stuttering mess that only proves to embarrass me even more. "Don't worry; J'ak-te is a wonderful man! He'll take good care of you!" Her enthusiasm is contagious and I find myself nodding my head wanting to know more.

"How long have you been working here…um—"

"Kallisto Vera, a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ak'ta!" she says with a deep bow her long sheen of hair falling in front of her pale face. "I've been here for…almost four years! Sir Elder is very good to all of us and never really sells us even if he is offered a healthy amount! We are treated well, fed, clothed, and get bathed regularly. I can understand if you have fallen for him. Most have been in love with him at one point or another!"

Her happy words peaked my interest. "Is…Julta one of those women?" I asked going to sit on my bed and patting the blankets beside me. The young woman bounded over to take a seat her frilly white dress, which didn't look like something from the Yautja community, billowing around her as she settled into the mattress. I was actually really glad to have someone to have regular conversations with. At least someone that was a woman…well, I thought Kallisto was a woman but I had known maids who looked like women and were actually the male form of their race: Weird.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she laughs brightly playing with the edge of her dress idly. I shrugged my shoulders slightly now understanding why Julta hated me so much; I had come in and taken her love affair. Well, I wasn't sure if they had had anything in the past but she sure reacted like they had. "Lady Ak'ta you are very observant! I saw your fight with her yesterday! It's about time someone put her in her place! She's always snapping at all of us but since then she hasn't said a word!"

I gave a proud smirk at my triumph still not able to get over the fact that I had actually won a physical altercation. "Please, call me Ak'ta, Kallisto," I laugh watching her give a great big smile in response to my statement. She squeals, not screams, squeals, and attacks me with a hug! I hadn't expected such a happy response but I wrapped my arms around her lean body anyways to return the gesture. "That explains why she doesn't like me at least. I didn't even mean to…"

"Fall in love? No one expects to fall in love, Ak'ta! So…" she suddenly gets some mischievous grin on her otherwise innocent face. She gets closer making me very uncomfortable and nervous. "Have you two…you know…" Truthfully, I didn't know what she was talking about and it probably showed on my face because she laughed at me and tried to explain. "You know," she dragged out slowly. "Have you guys…consummated? I think the Yautja word is…Mated?"

"No! Oh goodness no!" I nearly scream the blood rushing to my face so quickly a wave of dizziness hits me hard. I averted my gaze down to the ground; the silence was piercing but was soon interrupted by the girl's laughter. "W-What?" I ask embarrassed at my outburst but now embarrassed by her laughing. I had a feeling she was laughing at me not with me.

"You're a virgin?! How old are you?!" she asked bluntly when her laughter had dwindled to a mere giggle. I felt suddenly offended but at the same time stoic. Sex had never meant anything to me until J'ak-te had started touching me; I had never had a chance at sex until this strange Yautja showed up.

"I'm eight years past my coming of age," I said getting a weird look from her. It's then that I noticed her lingo and the phrases she used with a strange sort of accent. "You're human?!" She gave a broad smile and nodded her head making me let out a breath of air. I had never seen another human before in this town but she had been sitting here for the past four years.

"I'm a type of human though. I'm not like you. I'm what your people call a Kwei. On Earth I'm called a _Shape-Shifter_ though. I can change my form to what I want it to be!" she explains making my head hurt slightly with the information. I had heard of my old Masters speak of the legend of the Kwei (literally translated it meant 'sly' or 'crafty') that came from Earth but I never believed it was true. "Here, I'll prove it!"

I watch the girl stand up in front of me her eyes closing before something amazing happens. Her body starts to tense and spasm; muscles bulged as the skin started to shift into a familiar color and size. She grew nearly four times her old size into the perfect image of J'ak-te; all of his scars were there and so was the way his gaze could pierce into my soul. I was shocked as the last few bones cracked into place and she stretched out her neck…well, his neck. "Told you," she said making me jump when the words came out in J'ak-te's voice.

"You did…" I say slowly shaking my head with a chuckle at how real all of this was. Not only was I falling for the Yautja Master of this house but I was also now friends with a walking legend; everything was just so strange in this place. "So, do you know English?" I ask earning a nod from the now-Yautja woman before she started to shift back into her previous form. "I am learning English! Perhaps you could help me practice?"

"_I would love to help you practice your English!"_ she exclaims in English making my head spin. I hadn't expected her to be fluent seeing as she had lived here for Paya (God) knows how long! "I would love to help you practice your English! There are a few Yautjas around that can speak English fluently so I get plenty of practice! Come on; show me what you know so far!" Her encouragement was healthy and I felt great to have an actual study partner so I recited my A, B, C's like a pro feeling very proud of myself. "Wow, you just started today? That's pretty good for a human who's not a human!" she jokes brightly making me smile. "Alright, I'll teach you a few words so that you can wow your teacher tomorrow!"

* * *

The next day's class was harder than the first. I worked from sunup to just before sundown with I'klo with my vowels: A, E, I, O, U; combinations that made no sense to me such as, Ch-, Sh-, Fr-, etc. I was so confused but I worked through it and even named a few of the items in the room that I had learnt to say in English. I'klo was impressed but he made me work harder when he found out I was "learning on my own". I didn't mind though and by the time I was done I could say a couple more words. I could say, "chair", "table", "friend", and "share". They are random words but they were still more than I could say before.

My progress was rapid because I had not only a great teacher but someone I could practice with and J'ak-te was very proud, thus, I was happy. J'ak-te only had time to eat dinner with me because of my constant lessons but he would pick me up from I'klo's house just as dinner was finished and we would eat together. We spoke of what I had been learning in classes then he would walk me to my room. He would say goodnight and that would be it. I took showers alone and it was a bit lonely but I understand his need for sleep.

I know J'ak-te has been in constant meetings with the other Elders while I am away at classes and I give him his space so that he may get enough sleep. The fact that he was working so hard inspired me to do my best and by the third month of my classes I was speaking semi-fluently. I still had to ask about some words that I do not use all that often but Kallisto's help made me infinitely greater. My voice was smoother now as well; my growls and clicks and purrs had to be erased for English but I didn't mind so much. I still made a lot of Yautja facial expressions such as tilting my head and baring my teeth when angry.

The third month got harder though because all I'klo gave me was a dictionary and we spoke nothing but English. He called it conditioning but I called it torture. This was to get rid of the undertone of Yautja I still had flowing through my voice but…I didn't want to give up that low rumble of my race that I had earned from years on this planet. I did it though. I knew that if I had that one Earth I might be putting J'ak-te in danger so I worked to get rid of all Yautja when speaking English.

After I finally spoke English like a "native speaker" I'klo took the fourth month to educate me in Earth slang. This section, to me, was the hardest. Slang was irrelevant and I didn't understand why the humans just wouldn't say what they mean. Oh, and don't get me started on sarcasm! The first time I'klo used sarcasm I was deeply confused. _"The weather is just dreadful isn't it?"_ he asked me and I looked out the nearby window to see sunshine and a cloudless sky. He laughed and tried to explain sarcasm to me but it just flew right over my head because it was just so…useless! If I want to comment on the weather I will do so correctly not with some sort of mocking tone to my voice.

Kallisto helped a lot with sarcasm because…well, frankly, she uses it all the time and up until the fourth month I had no clue what anything meant when she actually spoke. _"Isn't Julta the most wonderful person?" _she asked me one time when Julta had given me a death glare before moving away.

"_Uhm, no she's not,"_ I replied earning a smack on the arm from the smaller woman. _"What? I am only speaking the truth!"_ She tried to explain that it was sarcasm and finally I kind of got it. It was like making fun of someone without actually making fun of them!

Then there were the "cuss" words. Kallisto taught them to me of course because I'klo wouldn't no matter how much I pleaded with him. She taught me by putting the English word next to the Yautja word. _"_Pauk_ in English is, fuck. It can mean a lot of things including 'to have sex', a mean word to say to someone, fuck you, is a very bad cuss word in English so don't send it flying any time you want. _C'jit_, in English is damn or shit! Damn is just something you yell out and shit can stand for feces or yelled in a tough situation!"_ Her explinations weren't that great but when she showed me how to use them I understood them much better.

The fifth month was for vocabulary. I'klo broadened my vocabulary of human words to things I never thought I would use. I would study one subject for two or three days, have a test, and then go onto a new subject. The first subject was art so I learned how to say words pertaining to that subject. "Paint, paint brush, picture, photography, painting, oil, pastel, sculpture, artist, painter, sculptor, beautiful, lovely, ugly, revolutionary, cubism, abstract, charcoal, pencil, pen," these were some of the words I had to learn. Each section had almost a hundred words that I had to learn in those two or three days! It was so hard but by the end of the month I was discussing complex ideas with my teacher.

"_What do you think of the artist Piccasso?"_ he would ask me showing me a picture of one of the artist's works.

"_I believe him to be a revolutionary artist for his time. His cubism was looked down upon by most artists but he took a step out of the rules and did what he believed in. His art was abstract and very strange but I believe he was a genius,"_ I would reply and if he was satisfied with my answer he would go on, if not…I would have to research and come up with more than my reply. It was tough but by the end of my fifth month he spoke personally with J'ak-te of my progress.

"There is nothing more I can teach her. She speaks quite well in English; well enough to appear as a true human on her home planet. Make sure she practices until your trip and she will be a vital part of your journey," I'klo tells his friend walking up beside me to grip my shoulder and shake. "Congratulations, Ak'ta, I am proud to call you my pupil. Do not fail J'ak, understood?" I nodded my head in agreement and he smiled before pulling away.

The dinner that night was quite the feast in celebration of my achievement and J'ak-te even allowed Kallisto to sit with us at the table. He thanked her heartily for helping me in my endeavor but she wouldn't hear of it. "It's nice to have someone who actually speaks English! _Right, Ak'ta?_" she laughs randomly switching to English, which threw the man off guard for a second but I smiled to him and he returned the gesture. "Oh, sorry, Sir Elder! I forgot you do not speak English! I will keep it Yautja!" she smiles brightly earning a kick under the table courtesy of my foot.

The rest of the dinner was quite enjoyable and as Kallisto cleared the table J'ak-te gestured for me to follow him. I did as I was told and found myself inside his study with all of the maps hanging on the walls. He sat down at his large bench in front of the digital image of Earth gesturing me closer. I looked at him before steeling myself and instead of sitting next to him I climb up onto his lap. "I can't see right there," I state simply hoping he didn't feel how warm I was from my boldness. I'm not really sure why I decided to take the initiative and sit on his lap but I just wanted to show him that I could be defiant. I heard him chuckle and felt the vibrations through his chest that was pressed up against my back.

"Very well then, I would like you to help me pick a location for our Hunt in one month," he utters into my ear his low voice rumbling through my very being. It was almost enough to distract me as he reached his hand out to tab a key on the top of the screen. The Earth was brought up in a flat map with three dots lighting up red on the surface in different places. All of them were close to the Equator, a thin line that was clearly marked on the map. "These are all spots of extreme heat waves for the month of our trip. This spot," he taps one of the red marks on the left in a large triangular body of land that was connected to a long stem that went up into another large area of land. A picture comes up of a large forest with mist hanging in the air and a look of peacefulness. "This is the Amazon rainforest. It's covered in thick vegetation and many wild animals.

"This spot…" He taps another one that comes up from the middle continent that comes up with a picture of vegetation but not as flamboyant as the other place. "The Congo, this has a much higher population of humans around the area than the Amazon but it has many wild animals such as elephants and monkeys. And finally this one…" He touches the last one which is in the middle of a whole range of islands off the coast of Asia. "Malaysia, it has the most population out of all of the three locations. Which do you prefer, Ak'ta?" he asks he honestly pulling his hands away from the screen to set them on my thighs making me jump slightly.

"The Amazon, I would much rather visit a rainforest as beautiful as that then be where humans are," I tell him only to feel him nod his head. His hands almost cover my well shaped thighs almost completely and as soon as I realize this I flush deeply.

"You know," he whispers into my hair with a deep purr starting in his chest. "It's hard to concentrate with you sitting in my lap. Are you trying to seduce me?" His question strikes my heart making it thump loudly as a tingle starts to move from my thighs all the way across my body. I can feel talons sifting through my hair gently scraping my scalp to send a shiver down my spine just as his hands start up my thighs.

I didn't know how to respond as he distracted me with his expert hands and hot breath. "Is it working?" I suddenly asked without thinking only to feel his hands tighten on my thighs. For a second I thought I had said something wrong until he chuckled and used his strong hands to turn me around. I felt the desk press into my back as I wrap my legs around his waist trying not to fall back anymore. My body heats up when his hands land on the soft skin of my stomach his calloused palms feeling their way up under the brown top I was wearing.

His hands gently knead my breasts as my hands grip at the desk behind me until I finally just grab onto his shoulders to keep me steady. My breathing becomes labored when his fingers pinch and tug at my nipples making my whole body arch from the desk. I was reacting without hesitation; I could feel myself let go of all inhibitions. It felt so nice to be pampered like this that I just let him. "J'ak-te," I whimpered when he leaned down to replace his left hand with his mouth. His hot, rough tongue lapped at my nipple playfully sending a shiver straight down my spine in utter pleasure. My hands clamped down on the back of his neck as he nipped at the perk mountain with his sharp teeth making me jump and writhe under him.

The fact that the door could be opened by anyone outside didn't bother me one bit as I steeled myself and ran my fingers through the long, dark appendages boldly. His shoulders tense at my sudden attention to such a sensitive area. I can feel him release a content sigh against my breast sending a shock of pleasure down my spine straight to my nether regions. His mouth moves to my neglected breast and I can practically feel the love marks starting to form where he nibbles and licks.

I feel his harsh palms start to move down my body to curve under my rear pulling me closer than I thought possible. I can't keep a small moan from escaping my lips at the contact and he pulls away from my chest to lean closer to my face. Without hesitation, I lean forward to lick at his talons, which are now bare of any jewelry; I explore his mouth enjoying the taste on his course tongue as I allow him to kiss me in his very distinct way.

I could imagine what my human brethren would think of me if they could watch my endeavors with this Yautja. They would think me disgusting but something so good couldn't be wrong. By that time I am thoroughly pinned to the desk with my back laying against the screen and a rather hot-skinned male in-between my legs hovering over me. His appendages fall around my face in a waterfall of black filled with twinkling bits of gold and silver; I can see his piercing eyes scanning my flushed body taking in every small nok (unit of measurement) of my body.

That's when I heard the small noise on the computer screen I was lying on, which made J'ak-te pull down my shirt to cover my bruises breasts. "Good evening, J'ak, Ak'ta," the familiar voice of my teacher says from the consol under my body. The male hovering over me pulls me against his body and sits down on the bench yet again. My face was probably violent red with how embarrassed I was but I lifted my hand to give a backwards wave, not bothering to even think about turning to look at I'klo. "Sorry to interrupt, old friend, but I need to speak with you on an urgent matter," he explains and I climb off of J'ak-te's lap knowing this was my cue to leave.

I quickly exit the room and lean up against the door trying to air out my flushed skin. I hadn't realized how hot the room had gotten but now that I was back in the main hallway I smiled at the slight aching in my breasts and nether regions before making my way back to the kitchen where I found Kallisto finishing up the last of the dishes. We were to speak English with each other just like every other night so that I might be useful on the trip coming up. She instantly saw the stupid smile on my face and started to ask questions but I wouldn't answer anything much to her dismay. What had happened between J'ak-te and me was to be kept a secret; I didn't want to ruin our perfectly good moment together by spreading it around.

* * *

A few hours later there was a visitor at the door. Of course, me being a creature of habit answered the door to look at the messenger holding a rather large package. He cocked his eyebrow at my lack of servant clothing but held out the package nonetheless. "This is for Elder J'ak-te and is of the utmost importance. No one is to look; no one is to open but the Master Elder," he specifies as if I were some illiterate ninny. I nodded though and gave my thanks before taking the package, which weighed about ten pounds at most so it was easy for me to cart up the stairs.

I checked in his room of maps but he wasn't there so I went to his room. Staring at the door I knocked politely first only to be greeted by silence; I knocked three more times before pressing my palm against the button to open the door. It moved away allowing me entrance at which time my jaw dropped at the beautiful sight I was staring at. His room was massive! It was large enough to house at least four Yautjas with a desk on the far end covered in neatly sorted papers. There was a mirror on one wall but there was one thing in the room that dominated my attention: The bed.

It was a bed of dreams. The frame was made of some kind of giant animal's ribcage that extended up over the bed in almost half a dozen rib bones. The bones got longer and wider apart from each other the further away they were from the head of the bed with the purest color white I had ever seen in my entire life. At the head of the bones there was another large bone set up as a headboard with a hole in the middle. Along the middle the spine that ran to connect all of the bones was some kind of flat surface covered in all sorts of furry animal pelts. There were spotted, striped, solid, and a number of brightly colored pelts of all shapes and sizes stacked to make the perfect middle that looked large enough for one person to lay flat—maybe two if they both lay sideways pressed up against each other.

Suddenly a burst of loud purring started from behind making me jump in surprise as two long, muscled arms wrapped their way around my waist. "Do you like it?" he whispers into my ear sending waves of goose bumps across my body. I nearly dropped the package with how wonderful his body felt up against mine. He must have just gotten out of the shower as well because he was dripping wet all over my half covered body. He smelt of soap and water, which were amazing combinations with his natural heady scent; it wrapped around me sending my brain into shut down mode.

I could barely manage a nod as his talons and mandibles ran down the side of my neck across so many sensitive spots it made me see spots. My lower region was so suddenly alight with warmth and need I felt dizzy. Luckily, he grabbed the box in my trembling hands to set it to the side before leading me to the large bed where he lays me down gently on my back running his hands over the side of my face. "J'ak-te," I whimper softly shocked at my tone as he relieves me of my top, which is deposited somewhere not worth mentioning at the moment.

He plays gently with my already tender breasts before running his mouth down my stomach my body stretched across his prized pelts in a shameless display of his power over my body. His fingers hook in the top of my loin cloth of which he quickly disposes off with one swift movement leaving me bare under him. I had never been so exposed to any person before in my life and even though it made my stomach clench in slight anxiety the thought of this naughty deed in my head made it only more arousing.

His fingers run across the triangle of course orange hair leading the way to something untouched by anyone. I twitch at the feeling of his hand cupping my moist, hot womanhood testing the swollen flesh by squeezing ever so slightly. I grab at his shoulders in a sweet mixture of fear and desire that drove me to pull him closer—encouraging him, ever so slightly. He runs a finger across my wet entrance before slowly pushing a finger into my sex going slowly to allow my tight walls enough time to stretch around his large digit. I threw my head back in utter pleasure moaning his name as I feel his knuckles press against the outside of my entrance.

No words were needed as he pulled his finger away before pushing it back into my body earning a few spasms of unhindered pleasure. I didn't want him to stop even though some nagging part of my mind said it was wrong; I pushed that voice back and yelped when he started pumping into my body with more speed and pressure. I run my hands through his appendages to grab at them enjoying the small grunts of pleasure from the large creature above me.

What happened next was like nothing I had ever felt before. His finger crooked slightly inside of my body hitting something that made me scream out in bliss I had never known could exist. He looks at my trembling form and continues the motion against one spot as he thrusts harshly into my body. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer so that I could lick and nip at his talons wantonly finally killing that nagging voice inside of my head. "Harder, J'ak-te!" I beg screaming out when I feel his knuckles hitting the outside of my entrance with how deep he was going. The pain meant nothing as something started building inside my body making me shudder and arch my back. "J'ak-te—I—"

My voice was cut off when my body overheated and I screamed out in an ecstasy I had never even heard about. I couldn't even utter a sound as my body convulsed harshly the waves of pleasure washing over me; J'ak-te pulls away looking very proud of myself at the sight of tears of pleasure streaming down my face in waves. He placed a gentle hand on my stomach but that made me scream and lengthened the cascades of bliss that encased my entire body. After about a minute and a half I feel limp against the bed panting harshly into the air hovering above my head.

"J'ak…J'ak-te…" I pant softly watching him come closer to lay next to me placing my head on his upper arm as a pillow. He pulls a fur pelt over top of our bodies and nuzzles my hair with his talons to sooth me; a long droning purr was released from his throat into the air around us until I was nearly asleep. "W-What was that in the box?" I ask on the brink of sleep only just staying awake to hear his answer.

"You're armor for our trip, Dahdtoudi, now sleep," he chuckles and I didn't need to be asked twice before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl**

**Summary: **Ak'ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak'ta be able to handle this new life or will changes come to her?

**Rating:** MA

_For chapter: _MA

**Warnings: **AlienxHuman; sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator or any of the ideas from their culture that stem from the movies or the comics. However, I do own Ak'ta and the underlying plot idea. Please do not steal.

* * *

I awoke to the wonderful smell of food. Even before I was fully awake I smiled at the familiar scent and moved closer to where it was coming from. Though, when my hand reached out I felt something odd: Nothing. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the large bed wrapped in a couple layers of animal pelts. There was a tray of piping hot food right next to the bed on a side table and it made me smile because I instantly knew who had brought it for me.

Turning over, I reached across the bed, through the bones, to grab a piece of hot meat off of the plate and slowly nibble on it. I was still stark naked under the blankets but I didn't mind; it felt really good to be so shamelessly free in my companion's room. I actually felt more comfortable in this room than in my own. I wondered idly if J'ak-te would let me sleep in his bed from now on, which made me chuckle gently at the thought.

"_Good morning, sleepy Queen of J'ak-te's heart!"_ a familiar voice shouted as the door opened then closed. I looked back to see Kallisto standing there with an obnoxious look on her face. I laughed to see her now standing in front of me as a young woman with ebony skin, bald head, and bright green eyes. She was super tall and slender but I kind of liked this form. _"Do I need to fetch you some pain medicine? Or would you prefer J'ak-te provide an ointment for you?"_

"_Ha ha ha, very funny Kal and no I do not!"_ I comment while eating my meal with my back propped up on the slab of bone at the head of the bed. I wrapped the blankets tightly around my body to make sure I wasn't showing anything important. _"Did you know he had a bed like this?"_ I affectionately ran my hand over the large bones rising up around me with a smile; I couldn't help it! This was the perfect bed for an Elder and I was enjoying lounging on it without a wake-up time or duty to uphold.

"_Yep, he's always had it! He started building it though when I first started working. He finished it two years ago if I'm not mistaken!"_ she explains sitting at the end of the bed with a growing smile to me. I laugh at her expression and bring the tray over to set it on my lap; I hadn't realized just how ravenous I was until the food had woken me up. _"He's never let anyone sleep here though…since his Mate died."_

My interest perked at the mention of J'ak-te's old lover. _"What was she like?"_ I asked softly knowing J'ak-te couldn't understand English but still being cautious just in case. I didn't want him to think I was being nosy or jealous and it seemed like a touchy subject so I didn't want to ask him about it just yet.

The Shifter looks to the ground and shakes her head slowly. _"It's not my place to say, Ak'ta. I'm sorry,"_ she admits and it makes me smile because I knew she was just being a good servant like she was supposed to be. I nodded my head just as she left the room leaving me to my food and the silence.

On the day of our departure I was finally allowed to put on my armor even though I had tried to convince J'ak-te to let me try it on ahead of time to make sure it fit. He wouldn't hear of it. He said he had the measurements perfect; I guess I had to trust him because he hid the box they came in until we were done packing our ship. His daft hands turn me around so that my back is facing away from him and the box as if this is some huge surprise; then again, I was really excited. It was like…Christmas, that human holiday where they pass out gifts.

I stare at his bedroom door while I feel his large palms move to remove my top slowly, allowing himself to feel ever inch of skin that was being revealed. I wasn't all that shocked at his behavior but it did make my cheeks heat up as his hands ran across my then free breasts. A small gasp escaped my lips when I felt his nails brush across my already hard nipples sending waves of pleasure racing down my skin. He always knew how to touch me to get me riled up; it would be annoying if it didn't feel so great.

"M-Must you turn everything sexual?" I ask him in a mocking tone that he silences with a swift pinch to my nipples. I let out a small yelp of pleasure before melting into his hands that pull me back against his hard body. He sifts his talons through my hair letting out a deep resonating purr that rocked through my body harshly. "W-We're supposed to leave soon—J'ak-te!" I scream his name as he slips his hand down to push a small unknown nub of flesh just above my crease. His hand halts at the new discovery and he goes over it again a little harder making my knees give out under me. Luckily, he catches me before I could completely fall. "W-What the—what was that?!" I pant catching the glint of triumph in his eyes from over my shoulder.

"I don't know but I like it," he laughs softly reaching his hand down again. He presses on the button ever so slightly making me whimper. His other hand wraps around one of my breasts twisting the nipple just as he pinches me down below. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out as pleasure so harsh washes over me I doubled over. He kept rolling it between his fingers making my body shudder so hard I thought I might fall apart until he finally just rids me of the useless loincloth wrapped around my lower body.

I couldn't even keep up with him as my back was slammed against a wall and he was suddenly crouching before me. His hands went to my thighs to spread my legs his eyes gazing up at my moist centre so hotly I felt myself flush. He runs his hands up my thighs to spread my labia with his thumbs; I could smell my own juices permeate the room and I knew it was only stronger to J'ak-te who slowly teases my entrance with his fingers making me whimper pitifully. He presses a finger against my entrance just to hear my intake of air before pulling it away teasingly.

My body tenses up when I feel two fingers push past the first ring of muscles of my entrance. "Relax," he purrs gently against my stomach making me slowly loosen my muscles. Only when I am ready does he start to push them in further making me scream out in sharp pain as my skin stretches painfully far to take his large digits. He looks up at me but I shake my head and grip his appendages wanting him to continue. I knew he was doing this for a good reason and who was I to doubt this God of Sex? He had never steered me wrong in sexual matters and I wasn't about to question him now.

It hurts the worst when the last few centimeters of his fingers finally slipped into my body but he stops when his knuckles touch the outside of my groin to allow me to adjust. The pain wasn't unbearable but it wasn't like anything I had ever felt; that was obviously a sensitive area but as the pain started to diminish my wet flesh started to throb around the digits in pure want. I moan at the feeling of being filled so much by his fingers and that encourages him to move, which isn't hard seeing as his fingers are coated in my slick juices.

When his fingers were almost out of my body he thrusts them back into my body without hesitation making my body jolt from the force. "J'ak-te!" I scream in utter bliss as he starts a rather hard and fast rhythm that makes me rock against the wall. His eyes are drawn to my bouncing breasts that seem to call attention to themselves. Leaning up, he latches onto a nipple with his teeth sending a spasm through my legs almost toppling me over onto the ground.

He pounds into my body with his two fingers until he crooks his fingers and at the same time his other hand goes to the small bead of flesh to pinch it harshly. The combination of the two really does make my legs buckle; the only thing keeping me up were his thrusting fingers, which were crooking against that one spot inside while his other hand was touching the flesh on the outside. My body was going into overdrive at all of the stimulation and I soon found myself bobbing in time with the thrusts to get him somehow deeper inside.

The Yautja pulls away to watch me thrust down into his moving hand the sound of his hand hitting the bottom of my groin could be heard. My body heats up dramatically as he suddenly crooks his fingers completely always hitting that spot while his other hand pinches and pulls at the small piece of flesh until I scream in complete ecstasy. He pulls his hand away allowing me to fall forward into his arms my breath coming out as harsh sounds that jolt my body. My climax wraps around my entire being as I tremble and jerk with the rolling pleasure that is sent all across my body; I couldn't see anything but stars until finally my body stops convulsing and I'm able to think again.

"J'ak-te," I mutter as he stands to lie me on the bed. He smiles and disappears from my vision but my mind was still kind of foggy so I didn't really notice until the sound of the shower door opening came to my ear and I sat up. J'ak-te came back into the room with a strange look about him, which made me kind of curious. "Why'd you take another shower?" I ask in a hoarse voice making him smirk secretly before coming to pick me up off the bed.

"No reason. Now, let's get this armor on you!" he laughs brightly finally starting to pile on the armor starting with a netting that was cold against my skin. He helps me get it on before grabbing metal, flat-heeled boots that lead up to my knees in a type of shin guard. They were both a chrome color and next he showed me a type of metal panties with a belt that curved over my pale hips to protect my thighs. I pulled it up over my body and found that it truly was the perfect fit as it covered my round bottom. Next, he helps me put on the bra that, surprisingly, covers all of my breast area up to my neck where it fans out into two shoulder pads that curve down my arms and hook under my biceps.

Finally, he pulls out my weapons. He clips on two gauntlets, one on each wrist, one having a communicator and the other containing the Yaujta's legendary wrist blades. He shows me how to extend them with the flexing of a muscle and how to retract them quickly before teaching me the other device. He even taught me what the sequence was for self-destruct though I knew we wouldn't need to use it; I was traveling with a seasoned Elder. He helped me attach my small cannon to my shoulder.

The last thing he pulled out of the box was a small mask built for a small human. He helped me hook it up to the tubes on my suit; I was a little claustrophobic for a few minutes but once I got used to the mask it was nice. I could change the way I saw things with small words in Yautja and even control my cannon by looking around at targets. I felt a little uncomfortable being in warrior's garb but the more I walked in it the easier it was; it was a tad bit heavy on my unconditioned limbs and I couldn't imagine wearing J'ak-te's outfit, which had to weigh at least twenty pounds more than mine.

We made our way to the ship through the city. I was slightly embarrassed by my armor as people watched me go by trying to figure out why a human was wearing customized armor, which probably cost a small fortune to have created. J'ak-te gave me a soft pat on the head and I looked up to see him smiling down at me; I gave him a small smile back and kept my head up against all of the odd looks. I was chosen by an Elder in more ways than one; there was nothing for me to be ashamed of.

The trip to Earth took a few days through star filled space. I was enthralled by looking out the window at the specked blackness especially when we would pass by planets. There were so many! They were all shapes, sizes, and each had their own moons. J'ak-te would sit with me when he wasn't operating the ship smiling at my awe; I had never been out in space before, well, other than when I had been kidnapped from Earth and brought to the Yautja's planet.

Space was like a freedom. J'ak-te and I could sit together staring out at the stars for hours without worrying some servant would come to interrupt or privacy. The only different I saw from J'ak-te was his lack of physical contact; he held back to only wrapping his arm around me and of course we slept in the same bed (there was only one, conveniently), but other than that he didn't do anything sexual. I was slightly surprised by this even though I knew what he was doing. He wanted to wait until he had trophies to show me before completely making me his Mate; even if he did act so much like a human he was still very Yautja in his Mating rituals.

I didn't mind…at first. On the third day of our trip I started getting a bit antsy so I locked myself away in our room staring out the window while he occupied himself with the coordinates. Sometimes I think it would be better if he hadn't showed me so much about sexuality because I was starting to crave it. I guess that wasn't such a bad thing but it was very bothersome at times. And of course, J'ak-te could smell even the smallest bit of change I put out so it wasn't like I could hide it from him.

"Ak'ta, please come to the control room, we're about to land," the deep voice calls over the intercom in the room. I stand up and stretch while grabbing my mask to head towards where my companion was waiting for me. He didn't even glance back when I entered the room and took my seat next to him; I buckled myself in ready for the landing, which was probably going to be jarring.

On the screen before my very eyes was my home planet. It was a lovely mixture of blue, white, green, brown, and a vast assortment of other colors. I was surprise by how beautiful it was; I had read Yautja books about the human race—about how terrible they could be—but how could such a beautiful ball of life contain such a horrible race? Rape, murder, war, pollution—these were all things I had read about in my studies but as I looked at the planet I felt a sudden wash of hatred. How could my race be so absolutely horrible? Why couldn't they be as beautiful as their home?

The Yautja planet on the other hand looked ugly from a distance but once you landed it was beautiful. There were large cities of technologically advanced people with wonderful governments that were fair and sure. The cities were big and everyone did their part unless they wanted to face punishment; the Yautjas were a wonderful race even if their ideals were a bit violent at times they only killed when they needed to. Males would never kill a being weaker than them or one with disease or without threat. Humans kill for no reason.

"Are humans as bad as they say?" I ask J'ak-te softly. I see him look over at me with my peripheral vision feeling a deep sadness inside of my chest.

"Some are, some aren't," he answers before we start to descend.

My body is slammed back into my chair as excessive amounts of G-force are thrown against my tiny body. It started to hurt and I closed my eyes pretty sure my heart was going to explode. I can feel my skin wavering with the force until we finally even out and land softly. My breathing was hard and my lungs were aching from the pressure; I truly thought I was going to either suffocate or be crushed to death by the force but when I look over at J'ak-te he seems fine while he cloaks the ship.

We were about seventy miles into the jungle southeast of a city called Macapa, Brazil that sat right beside the Amazon River. We weren't right on the river but the map showed that we were around four miles north of the river where there were few or no human trails to reveal us. The ship was cloaked in a tree that stood taller than twenty Yautja Elders and was surrounded by other trees just as tall if not taller. Our ship was hidden just high enough where humans wouldn't look but low enough where air-vehicles couldn't see.

J'ak-te got on the rest of his armor and weapons before we exited the ship onto the new planet with our masks on. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to the change in air and gravitational pull so I would wear my mask for a bit before actually trying to breathe the Earth air. J'ak-te went before me but when I came out to see the beautiful rainforest I couldn't help but gape at in awe. Huge trees jutted upwards from the ground that sat almost fifty feet below us and there were all sorts of sounds echoing through the leaves.

Flowers of all kinds bloomed around me in the soft morning light that was comforting with a small bit of mist to fog over the view making it seem unreal. The soft sounds of half the forest waking up was paired with the other half going to sleep creating a symphony of beauty mixed sweetly with the quiet _plip-plop _of water falling from leave to leave down the natural stairs of the forest. A small creature jumped from a leaf to the right causing me to jump in surprise before getting closer to watch the bright red and black spotted animal make a croaking sound the skin of its jaw ballooning out with the sound.

All too soon J'ak-te was climbing down the tree with the ease of a seasoned Warrior. Myself, I wasn't all that strong and I wasn't too excited about climbing down such a long distance but the further J'ak-te got from me the more danger I would be in so I started down the tree. My hands gripped the branches for support as I slowly made my way to the floor of the forest my feet digging into the bark, which was very smooth so it was hard to get any traction. I got to a point where there weren't any branches so I used my wrist blades to get to a part where there were and continued.

I got about thirty feet off the ground before my grip slipped. Panic filled my body as I fell straight down from the tree; I grabbed for limbs but only succeeded in scraping up my palms. The drop felt so long and I knew trying to dig my wrist blades into the tree would most likely break my arm, then again, what was worse? Breaking my arm or dying? I didn't have time to think before I fell into two strong arms letting out a small _huh_ of air at the abrupt stop.

"You did well," he compliments through his mask with a soft chuckle. He sets me down on my feet allowing me to look around at our surroundings. The floor of the forest wasn't as beautiful as the canopy but still exotic nonetheless. I get little time to examine every little thing before we both turn on our stealth cloaks and move towards the actual Amazon River.

We traveled the four miles in about four and a half miles, mostly because of me slowing J'ak-te down. We ran the whole way only taking breaks when I couldn't go any further without stopping or I just fell over, which was frequent because I didn't want to seem weak. Our stops were short but I would get up when J'ak-te did to continue onwards. I knew he was doing this to make me stronger and I wanted to be considered worthy of an Elder Mate; I didn't want him to have a weak Mate. It was bad enough I was human but add to that the fact that I'm weak and he'll never hear the end of it.

J'ak-te only slowed down once we got closer to the river where we could hear something lapping at the water just beyond the wall of trees. The taller male gestured for me to get closer so I could see what was drinking the water; when I did I smiled. There was a large cat with orange skin speckled with black. I could see the strong sinewy muscles tensing and curling under the slicked back pelt its long tongue dipping into the water. It had an air of superiority if that was possible for an animal almost like it owned the forest and river by birth.

With a short signal J'ak-te motioned for me to wait as he slipped through the trees towards the beast. What I saw next was absolutely amazing. J'ak-te never made a sound until he was just upon the animal his staff raised and positioned to strike the animal down. The cat pounced on him at the last possible moment turning its body almost impossibly fast baring its teeth with a roar that ripped through my soul. The feline was no match though for the Elder that stood proud against it like an ancient Warrior from before time itself.

The final blow was one to the eye so as not to damage the skull. I jumped when the cat made the smallest mewl sound before falling to the ground, dead; it was over so soon and as J'ak-te stepped over to look over the carcass I came from my hiding place to stare as well. My hand ran across the beautiful pelt finding it soft and gentle.

A sudden purr made me look up at J'ak-te who was more than happy to see me admiring his catch of which I had watched him kill. I jerked my hand back from his catch to wipe away a small speck of blood from his mask. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me back to the soft ground right next to his kill the hard front of his mask seeming cold compared to his regular face. My body reacted the second my back hit the ground and his huge body was covering mine.

He tilted his head as soon as my scent hit his mask before pulling away and looking towards the river. Standing up, he moves away towards the water leaving me with an overwhelming sense of arousal that I must quell unless I want to embarrass myself. I watch him crouch over the water beckoning me to come closer. Regaining my composure as quickly as possible I ran over to where he was standing and looked into the water, which was murky. I couldn't see anything inside the water but he tapped his mask as if trying to tell me something.

"Oh!" I gasp and change the view-type in my mask so that I could see red outlines of a large group of relatively small fish right beneath the water. Lowering his hand close to the water he patiently stood there for what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes at most. His body was still as a statue as he sat there watching the water with his cold, emotionless mask; even his fingers stayed completely still.

Just when I thought he had truly turned to stone his hand snapped into the water to pull out a small fish. It flapped restlessly in his imposing hand wanting back into the water. It was a rather beautiful fish with a body colored green and red with dark speckles but when J'ak-te opened the little beast's jaws I saw the small, sharp, deadly teeth the fish donned. "Be careful," my mentor and lover warned me. "They will tear you apart." He let the fish back into the water and stood up staring down at me through the metal of his mask. "Give me your equipment." I slowly stripped down to just my armor, loin cloth, communication gauntlet and my shoes. Everything else he took with him. "Don't come back without ten."

The words were cold but I still nodded my head knowing he was training me for the other wild animals in this strange forest. I watched him walk back to his kill and disappear into the jungle with it slung over his broad shoulder leaving me all alone in a strange new world with strange new animals and dangers. This wasn't going to scare me though; I was going to bring home a kill by the end of this whole trip that would _make_ J'ak-te Mate with me the instant he saw it.

"Alright," I steeled myself looking at the small red blobs through my mask deciding which one to start with. I spotted a smaller fish and lowered my hand closer to the water to wait just like J'ak-te did watching the red heat signature before snatching into the water. I came back with only water, which leaked through my fingers and much of the same success happened the next six times I tried. I was so frustrated I had to sit back and take off my mask to catch a break.

After that quick lull in activity I replaced my mask but found there weren't any small fish left in the water. "What—" I gasped when I saw just one large blob floating in the water coming closer to the shore. I pulled back away from the bank until a large blue head popped out of the water. It had a long snout and beady eyes. I was cautious but it looked harmless enough though I wasn't taking any chances that it might be like those small fish.

The strange thing made a clicking noise and bobbed its head up and down at me. Then it did a strange move by backing up in the water moving its body back and forth; it looked like it was trying to entertain me and I had to smile at its games. I still wasn't getting close though because if it had scared away a whole school of those flesh eating fish there had to be a reason. So, I watched it perform more tricks a while before it suddenly swam away. Confused, I looked around in just enough time to see a boat full of _tourists_ turning the crook of the river about a mile upstream.

I quickly took shelter in the wall of trees right down the bank before any of the passengers could see me. _"And in this section of the Amazon River we have deadly piranha that can tear a cow apart in a few seconds so please do not put your hands in the water!"_ I heard the tour guide say to the people in his boat with a very fake happy voice. The boat slowly went around the river curve wasting my time, which I could be utilizing to my advantage.

It seemed to take forever for the boat to disappear but when I could no longer hear the man's loud voiceI came out of my hiding to look into the water again. Thankfully, there was no sign of that strange creature and all of the piranhas were back. I could finally finish my hunt!

Too bad it took me so long to get all of them. By the time I had ten fish on a string, which J'ak-te had been courteous enough to leave for me, the sun had just gone down. Darkness closed in around me but I headed back towards the ship anyways determined to not be deterred from my lover any longer than was needed. I tied my string of dead fish around my waist and started running even if my legs protested. It had taken almost three hours to get to the river and walking would make it six; I wanted to show J'ak-te my catch and plus they were quickly beginning to smell like death.

I turned on my cloak and kept going at a quick jog trying to fight the pain in my whole body while looking at my communicator, which had the coordinates and a map to the ship. At least I wasn't lost though my fish were getting exceedingly worse with each passing moment and the more I ran the more my legs spasmed and tensed in exhaustion. I moved through lower branches and undergrowth trying to get as close to the camp as possible before it got any darker.

A slow, tired smile crossed my face as I thought about collapsing into the ship when I finally got there. I'd worry about my catch later on when I wasn't so tired. Speaking of my catch, they were starting to smell absolutely dreadful, which was starting to attract bugs to the invisible smell. They hovered around me as if they could truly see me but I knew they weren't smart enough to know I was there and any passing animal would just follow they smell. They'd never know I was there.

A rustle in the brush made me stop in my tracks standing stock still so that the thing couldn't see the ripples in the air my cloak created when movement was involved. I listened carefully and watched as a human form slowly came from before me through the bushes. He was tall with dark skin and symbols all over his body depicting some sort of tribal ritual; he couldn't see me but he was looking straight at the smell that fell around the area I stood in. I knew that and my constant noise had alerted this tribesman to my location; he was probably hunting or lost but whichever one I needed to get around him. I was ten minutes from the ship but I couldn't take off or I'd lure him there and he'd see it.

His dark brown eyes stared through me searching for anything that would reveal my position or my race. His eyes jerked up when the pitter-patter of rain falling down the leaves came to his ear distracting him for the moment I needed. Too bad it was too late to save my cloaking device that was damaged in the sudden rain; it threw up sparks angrily and I was revealed to the human who watched in wonder as I suddenly appeared out of thin air. I watched him through my mask cautiously before giving my best impression of a Yautja war-cry I could; it didn't sound right to my ears but thankfully I dropped my voice a few octaves and he jumped at the noise.

I darted around him on tired legs knocking him over with my arm and bolting through the forest trying desperately to get my cloak to work. If I could do that than I could get away without being followed too bad the rain was relentless and poured down through the canopy soaking me in a matter of minutes. It wasn't cold, actually, it was rather balmy but I still shivered with adrenaline my tired muscles protesting weakly. I had to ignore them and I was finally to the tree when several other tribesmen jumped out of the brush around me in a circle. I turned to look everyone in the face and suddenly realized how dangerous it was for J'ak-te to take away my weapons.

A brilliantly decorated man stepped forward with bones hanging from his neck and fur covering his shoulders. He had permanent ink covering his cheeks and bare chest his hands held out in a gesture of placation as if he wanted to calm me. "Stay away!" I shouted in Yautja then tried again in English, _"Stay away!"_

The men jumped in what looked like surprise at my languages and how loud I had screamed them but I was hoping J'ak-te would hear them and come out of the ship that hung just above our heads. I dared not look at it for fear the others would follow my gaze and figure out where my hiding spot was. Instead, I stared the leader right in the eyes through my mask trying to appear threatening or aggressive. No one moved for a long time before another person came out of the bush but this one was different from the others. He had pale skin, just like mine, and a yellow colored mane that hung from his head in short strings almost covering his deep blue eyes.

"_Did you just speak English?"_ he asked me in English making me feel like speaking the language had been a bad idea. _"Where are you from?"_ His next question made me smile slightly behind my mask and I relaxed a bit. His eyes were curious and excited as if this—I—was his ticket into the big time; he seemed young and naïve, which would make it easier for me to get out of here if the need arise. Right now though I was surrounded by large, strong men who were the complete opposite of the young white man; they were well learned in the art of survival and could protect themselves.

"_River,"_ I decided on saying as if I wasn't well versed in English. I could speak fluently but I didn't want this white man to know that. He seemed ecstatic to hear that I could speak his language and pulled out a pen and paper from thin air and started writing something down. I growled deep in my throat making the men around me tense up; they knew my threat but the white one among them just ignored me. I'm not sure what he was writing down but he soon looked up at me and gave a bright smile.

"_Will you come with us?"_ he asked but I knew that even if I answered negatively I would be taken in. Even so, I shook my head, no. His smile dropped and there was now an edge to his eyes that I hadn't seen before; he wasn't as innocent as he said something in a different language to the men around me but I was already darting off towards a tree with low hanging branches trying to scramble up it while diverting their attention as far from the ship as possible. I was climbing a tree that made them turn their backs on the high risen ship and I wanted it to stay that way until the men were upon me grabbing me down from the tree before I got too far into the branches.

Kicking back with my feet I feel a body behind me get a good kick to the stomach and am dropped so I can dart under the tall men through their legs. I straighten to find the white man standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. He reaches out to grab me only to get the ball of my palm against his nose probably breaking it my foot kicking his legs out from underneath him. I hear him hit the ground but I am already running through the trees my body barreling through rain slick plants and damp undergrowth.

There is noise following closely and I am paying such close attention to that I do not see the man jump out in front of me. I run right into his chest knocking us both down to the ground. I look down at the person to see the white man lying underneath me; how did he get so close to me so fast?! I jump up by he has grabbed me around the waist and holds tight until his back up comes. _"Let go!"_ I scream slamming my knee down into his groin watching his eyes go wide with pain. His arms loosen just enough to allow me freedom but two steps away I am grabbed from behind a tree and find myself high up in the branches within a few seconds.

A hand is wrapped around my mouth and the other around my waist to keep me from moving. The hand is a familiar rough texture and I almost cry with relief to find J'ak-te holding me tightly to himself pressing me against the tree to cloak me from the view of the men down below. He has wrapped his cloaking device in something because I can feel it brushing against my cheek as he holds a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I can understand though because I am breathing harshly into his hand hot tears streaming down my cheeks in relief at feeling him protecting me.

"_She's not here! I don't know where she went!"_ the white man shouts to some unknown person whom I cannot hear speak back. He falls silent as the other men come out of hiding and they leave through the trees. Only when J'ak-te can no longer smell them does he step back to give me breathing room but the second his body isn't holding me up I nearly fall off the branch.

"Ak'ta? Are you okay?" he asks catching me before I can fall to the ground, which is more than a couple feet from the ground. All I can do is nod glad to see him more than I have ever been in my whole life to see someone. "You look tired, let's go back home and you can sleep," he tells me before hefting up my catch over his shoulder making me smile. "You impressed me today, Ak'ta. Ten fish and you got away from the oomans, you've done well." He holds me to his body for support before dropping to the ground without making a sound. His arm cradles my body against his chest making me smile; I could hear his heartbeat right beside my ear and by the time he was using one arm to climb up the tree I was already asleep but he didn't wake me up even when he entered the ship. He just let me rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl**

**Summary: **Ak'ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak'ta be able to handle this new life or will changes come to her?

**Rating:** MA

_For chapter: _MA

**Warnings: **AlienxHuman; explicit sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator or any of the ideas from their culture that stem from the movies or the comics. However, I do own Ak'ta and the underlying plot idea. Please do not steal.

I could feel all of my muscles protest as I slowly came to consciousness. I wasn't sure how long I had been out of it but I was sure that I hurt too much to move at the moment. My abs, legs, arms, and my back—hell even my toes!—screamed at me to stop moving and just go to sleep but I couldn't. I had this feeling that I had been sleeping for years and needed to wake up or I'd miss my hunt. This part of my brain won over in the end and I slowly sat up from my bed feeling the creaking of my tired body as I finally came to an upright sitting position.

I had never felt this hurt before in my life. Even wrestling with the other children when I was young didn't hurt this bad; I felt like I had pulled ever muscle, tendon, and ligament in my body at least three times the normal length. Feeling discouraged I finally pushed myself off the bed and got moving towards the door; my muscles were so tight I could hardly hobble without falling over onto my face. I needed to find J'ak-te but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move faster than a hobble, which wasn't all that surprising because of how absolutely terrible I felt all over.

Finally, I found him sitting in his room polishing what looked like the skinless skull of the wild cat he had killed yesterday…or whenever that had been. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck feeling him tense for just a second before relaxing in my hold. "I'm sorry, I should have been more alert and careful," I whisper to him wanting more than anything for him to know how sorry I am for botching my first mission. Being gentle with me he turns to pull me into his lap cradling my much smaller body with his arms my head lain against his shoulder in a comfortable position. I can feel myself being lulled by his constant heartbeat and it makes me smile gently to know I have him right there with me.

"No," he whispers to my great surprise. "It is my fault. I checked the area for human signs before coming but I obviously did not do it well enough and I also took your weapons away. In my haste to make you stronger I forgot you have never been trained a true warrior before. I put you in danger for my foolishness. I am sorry, Ak'ta, it will not happen again. I can promise you that."

His words made me feel safe as I settled into his body enjoying the constant warmth he provided to my aching body. I would like to have fallen asleep again but my body told me that sleep was impossible. "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked him curiously with a voice hoarse from misuse.

"I'd say about one Earth day," he tells me running his fingers along my arm sending a chill down the skin straight to my fingers. His mandibles sifted through my hair soothingly as if he were to lull me back to the sweet painless unconsciousness I had just awoken from. Too bad his touches were making me alert and active even if my body ached all over.

I could feel his warm breath on my scalp and I could smell his musky sent so deeply that it made my insides curl. I didn't understand my extreme comfort with this Yautja but the more I got used to the feel of this comfort the most I had to ask myself why I hadn't craved this before? I guess, seeing as I had never really had physical comfort before I didn't really expect nor need it back then. I just kind of went through life never knowing there could be feelings like the ones I felt now with J'ak-te.

So much had happened within the span of a few days that I could hardly handle all of the activity. When I was healed enough to walk J'ak-te took me back to the river and showed me how to fish properly. The second fish I caught was huge! It was six and a half feet with this beautiful flared fin at the end of its long body. I think J'ak-te called it an Arapaima; how he knows the name of the fish I'm not sure but I'm glad someone can tell me. It's one thing to learn it in a lesson but actually putting the name to the actual animal was easier said than done. Luckily, J'ak-te was there to help me with my English seeing as I had only used it once so far; he didn't know much but what he did know he shared with me.

Speaking of J'ak-te, he hadn't left my side a moment since the incident with the humans and that I was more than happy to see him do. I was slightly afraid now of being overwhelmed by a group as large as the one that had ambushed her. "J'ak-te, you said not all humans are bad," I started staring up at him as he turned to look at me his mask off and sitting on the ground beside him. He tilted his head as an acknowledgement of my question so I went on. "I think those village men were being controlled by the white man. I think they didn't want to hurt me; the way the villagers looked at me it was a look of…awe, not one of danger. I didn't frighten them; they seemed interested in me instead. Why do they follow the white man?"

He took a second to cast his line attached to the long stick of wood that he had in the water of the river before answering. "Humans are very easily swayed especially a village that has been cut off from the modern world. They probably think the white man was a God and he used that to exploit them," he answered my question wrapping his arm around my shoulder to lay his cheek against the top of my head. I stared aimlessly at the ground confused. "Humans…can be wonderful creatures but they can also be harsh and unkind. Some believe themselves to be higher and superior to others. I can't tell you why, Ak'ta, I really can't but what I can tell you is that not all humans are bad. Look at you! You're not at all like them!"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better but I gave him a strained smile anyways. "I grew up with Yautja playmates, J'ak-te. I had your honor code beat into my head and now it makes sense why they treated me differently in the nursery. They didn't want me to turn out like the other humans; they taught me harder than any of the other girls because my race has a tendency towards this sort of behavior, J'ak-te. I see now that I am even luckier than I thought I was to have been raised in the Yautja way of life. I have common decency; I have a sense of honor and what's wrong and fair. I wouldn't want to live here," I whisper leaning against his bulk feeling more comfortable with this huge being than surrounded by those of my own race.

We both looked up when we heard splashing and I gaped at seeing that same strange creature as before pop out of the water staring at us curiously. "It's that thing from before!" I gasp backing away from the shore a little until J'ak-te's hand is on the small of my back stopping me. "J'ak-te?" He pulls me onto his lap with a gentle but quick motion and suddenly his hands are all over me at once lighting my face with a deep red heat. "What are you doing?!" I try to ask but it turns into a moan as his mandibles run across the back of my neck his hands moving my hair away from the crook so he could have a better reach.

I could see the creature staring at us but my eyes shut tightly when I felt two coarse hands run up under my top to feel my perk breasts making me see spots. I could feel my body responding to his touch almost instantly my back arching against his chest my head flung back against his shoulder. "She's mine alone, Shifter," I could vaguely hear J'ak-te state in his deep baritone of a voice. The English was scratchy and hard to make out but I understood him anyways and it confused me. The animal was a shifter in disguise? "Don't worry, Ak'ta, I won't let a weak Shifter get to you," he whispers into my ear his hot breath sending a chill down my body.

I would have responded but my vocal cords were malfunctioning at the moment when his fangs and mandibles dug into my neck making me wince with pain that only added to my pleasure as he proceeded with flipping me over so my back was pressed into the side of the riverbank. His bulk towered over me with such burly dominance I felt myself squirm in discomfort at the heat pooling in my loins; he knew he had complete and total control over me, which only made the moment more intense. His hips pressed between my knees making me flush with heat that spread from my lower region all the way up my body and into my face.

He then decided he hated my clothing and got rid of it. It wasn't the ripping of the clothes but a slow, uncomfortably close striping that made me moan and writhe under him. His hand came down on my stomach to stop my movement, which was affecting something I wasn't fully aware of. I, being the naïve person I was, looked down his body until my eyes rested on the large something pressing against his loin cloth. My breath hitched when my brain finally processed what was tightening my lover's loin cloth; even through the cloth I could see it was monstrous! But, even with that scary thought I still wanted him to penetrate my being, my soul, my everything! I wanted everything about him to be connected with me.

Raising my hips (even though it made my still aching muscles groan in protest) I rubbed my heated warmth against the bulge making him growl deeply before placing his hands down on my hips to stop my teasing. Leaning up, I smiled in a way I had never done before and ran my hand against the aching member that strained to release itself by any means necessary. "J'ak-te," I whisper in what I thought was enticing. I was still new to this so I was experimenting but I was so comfortable with him I let my inhibitions go and just had some fun with him. "Why are you holding back? I'm obviously willing." I took his hand into mine and lead it down to the burning core that was damp from my needs. His hand twitched and he surprised me by pressing against the button of skin that made me arch my back in agony; such a small touch could make me absolutely insane with pleasure and the more he played with it the more I wanted him.

"It will hurt," he explains running his fingers down the cloth covering my entrance making me whine in protest. I tried to voice my answer to his statement but it was lost when his fingers again pressed that little piece of flesh sending me into convulsions. His hands slowly removed the last shred of clothing I had exposing my pale skin to his wandering eyes; I stretched out on the ground for him to show my body eagerly shuddering when his hand ran down the length of my form. "You don't care though," he smirks finally running his fingers across my core that was soaked from waiting. "You're already this wet for me."

He never gave me any warning and thrust two fingers into me harshly. The pleasure was so intense I nearly screamed out but kept it down just in case there were any humans too close for comfort. I grabbed him by his shoulders just for something to hold on to while my body shuddered at the feeling of his large fingers pressing into me. "We've got a long way to go," he chuckles gently leaning forward to nibble at an eager nipple. "You need to be well prepared for me." His words sent heat coursing through my form sending me into an orgasm so sweet I didn't even need the outside or inside buttons for it. He didn't pull his digits out though; he pressed another in with the two and I bit down on my lip to quell the rising scream of pain that lanced through me harshly.

Oh the stretching hurt badly but when it was done I could feel his fingers curling against my inside spot making me arch in pleasure while his other hand tugged and pulled my nipples. My lips let out a yelp when his thumb pressed on my outside button until I just couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and straddled his hips watching his face shift from surprise to interest as I moved his loin cloth and released his member from its hold. I was terrified for a moment to see an eight and a half inch rod that was as thick around its largest part as my wrist; it had strange ridges and molted flesh all over it making me stare in awe. I wasn't sure what the comparison was to humans but I was sure this was far bigger than anything I would ever see on a human.

I reached down to stroke it feeling the smooth head down to the rough outer skin that closed around the tip. Nervous, I positioned myself above the head the feel of it prodding my entrance making something primal inside stir slightly. I wanted this so badly and knowing I had a blessed partner was such a great gift. His hands were set behind him in the foliage of the rain forest's ground and he watched me interested as I smirked running his head across my wet entrance. His eyes hazed over in pleasure and it made me feel good to know I was giving him pleasure back now. "Take your time," he tells me gently and I start my journey down over his member.

At first it wasn't that bad but when I started getting down to the thicker part I started to feel myself tear up with pain. Though, the stretching sent shocks of pleasure and pain through my body making me whimper and moan all at the same time. "Ah, J'ak-te," I whisper as the ridges start to scrape against the spot inside my body. Finally, with one last effort I plunge myself down over his member letting out a smothered scream; the final pain wasn't because of the stretching but because of something else. I wasn't sure what it was but it felt as if I had punctured a hole in a piece of skin but the pain subsided a few seconds later. I couldn't take all of him inside my body and there was about an inch left of him in the cool air of the forest but my body just couldn't take anymore.

He had been patient all this time with me and now it was time for me to give him something back. Slowly, I started to move off of him only to find that the ridges on his shaft were scraping against my sensitive insides to where I couldn't move without my legs tensing up. Chuckling deep within his throat my lover carefully laid me back against the ground without separating our connected bodies and did the work for my overly sensitive body. He pulled out so slowly I felt as if I were being killed from the pleasure of feeling his member move within me; it was a sensation I would never tire of.

When only his head was inside of me he jerked his hips forward making me gasp for air as my insides exploded with pleasure his hand placed on the ground right above my shoulder, which as he pounded into me I realized was to keep me from slipping away. His body ground into mine with precision his thrusts always going deep enough to fill me completely but not to where it hurt; his thrusts made my whole body shudder and jerk with his force but the more he forced himself into me the more I felt myself coming closer to that wonderful feeling of being on the edge of absolute agony and bliss.

Just as I was about to go over he pulled out making me growl in protest but he just gave me a smirk and took me by the arm to throw me over onto my stomach. I was highly confused but when I felt him pull my hips up I kind of understood what he was doing; this was my first time doing anything with sex and my partner seemed to know a lot, which was fine by me. I sat there on my hands and knees while he positioned himself and slowly started pushing into me again. At first I was confused as to why he was being slow with me again but the pain revealed the answer. It seemed this position changed the tightness down in my nether regions and I had to bite down onto my lip to quell the scream on my tongue. He went slowly for me though and soon he was as far in as he could get without hurting me.

I felt his hands run down my spine to wrap around and touch everything on the front of my body. His first thrust was combined with a squeeze to both breasts and the second one hand was fondling my chest and the other was playing with that nub of flesh we had found not too long ago. Needless to say, I was a writhing mess of pleasure and groans; I felt him start up a pace that rocked my body back and forth and hit something inside that created only a slight bit of pain, which was fine by me. And the more he thrust the more I felt my legs and arms start to shudder with pleasure; I wasn't sure how long I could hold myself up and when it got to be too bad he seemed to understand my dilemma.

"Lay down," he tells me his deep voice reverberating through his chest into my back. I slowly lay down on my stomach feeling him come with me until he is hovering over me his hands placed firmly in on the ground in front of my shoulders. I felt him shift a bit and instantly screamed as his member touched that spot inside of me that had an overwhelming effect on me. I wasn't sure how but J'ak-te just seemed to know what positions would be best for me and this one was definitely going to finish me off; I was already a writhing mess and him drawing it out wasn't helping any.

He thrust into me without any warning and the angle was so perfect it hit my spot right away sending me into a fit of screams that I muffled with my arm. One hand moved to cover my mouth a gesture that only heightened my arousal at the fact that he was in complete and total control over me. His thrusts seemed to get more and more urgent as he made me see stars my vocalizations hidden in his hand until finally I felt something inside of me building until my voice failed me and I was breathing harshly into his hand. He seemed to feel this change and moved faster into my convulsing body until I was thrown off the edge and arched my body. His climax was just as amazing as he leaned back and let out a powerful roar that shook my body as he filled me with his hot seed.

We sit like that for a short moment before he pulls out and sits next to me staring at my face, which is flushed red because of my climax. I was still riding that wonderful wave of a climax he had supplied for me and I felt my body shuddering as a light rain started to fall misting my body with moisture that soaked up all the sweat. He then fixed himself and aided me in standing to my shaky legs before we both got back into our armor and turned on our cloaks. I knew someone would have been alerted to his loud roar of pleasure and I had to stop myself from thinking about it because it made me want more, which was impossible because I couldn't even stand on my own for a couple minutes let alone take another beating from my lover.

The next day I was allowed out on my own again seeing as my body had fully recovered from the past fight and…our own little tumble. J'ak-te was quite happy with himself and he was constantly trailing behind me, touching me, worrying over my physical health, and just being a pain…but I liked it. He was constantly asking me if I needed to sit down or if I was feeling okay; it made me smile at the fact that he cared enough to question my healthy. He worried over me more about us mating than me getting tossed around by those other humans. Whenever I seemed to waver he'd be right behind me with his hands on my hips making sure I didn't fall over or hurt myself; I did get to clean and put up my newest catch.

I had been furious when he had shown me the piranha that he had mounted for me; I was angrier at myself for not being strong enough to handle my own trophies than at him for doing it for me. I was very excited to see my fish's hide hanging on the wall of our room and the skull next to my smaller fish. It looked wonderful and I was quite flattered when J'ak-te went over to admire my work. I almost just threw away the pain in my lower body and repaid him for his admiring but I held back; I knew I'd never be able to handle mating with him after the first time.

I checked my cloaking device again to make sure it was still functioning even though I had covered it just as J'ak-te had done to his to make sure the random rain didn't immobilize it. I didn't want to walk around the forest while there were humans around and they were looking for me. I knew to keep in constant radio communication through my gauntlet so that if anything did happen he would be well informed. I also had all of my weaponry to make sure I was well protected on my own just in case did need my equipment. I hoped to any God that was listening that I didn't; I wanted this to just be a peaceful hunting session and I'd have to be extra careful on the exposed stretch of river where anyone could see me while they hid. It was the only place I could go without getting lost though I had my communicator.

I came upon the edge of the trees before getting to the bank of the river. I looked around with all of my vision modifications behind my mask before finding that there were no humans around to ruin my hunting trip. I slipped out of the trees to sit next to the river staring into it with my inferred vision to see if there was any kind of fish that could be caught. There was a sound to my right that caught her attention but I stayed perfectly still so that whatever it was wouldn't see me as easily.

I felt a large presence coming closer to me the silence alerting me to the fact that whatever it was wanted to stay unnoticed. It would have snuck up on me had it not made the mistake of shifting the gun it had in its hand. I could smell the gunpowder as if it had been recently used but I stayed where I was keeping as still as a statue my hand tensing in anticipation for using my wrist blades. If it were human I would have to kill it. I wasn't going to risk getting caught that was for sure.

I suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of my head. _"Stay where you are,"_ the man's voice comes through to me but before he could say another word I turn quickly and slash out at him my wrist blades cutting right through his gun. I even nicked his face before dodging away from him running my blades across his neck as I went. He goes down with his head just barely hanging on.

I dial the buttons on my wrist as I go towards the trees when suddenly a whoosh of noise deafens me along with the whipping of the air around me. I look up briefly to see a large machine descending with whirling blades and people dropping down from it. "J'ak-te, I'm in trouble!" I shout into my communicator before bolting for the trees only to come face to face with the white man from before. "Shit," I mutter lashing out with my blades catching him off guard enough to make him stumble out of my way. _"Move or I'll kill you!"_ I shout in English only to feel something shot into my back. At first I think it is a bullet but when there was only brief pain I keep going.

It didn't take effect right away but as I start running my eyes start to go unfocused. It was like I was running through sand and slowly it started to overpower me like that of someone holding me under water. I try to fight it off but the more I fight the harder it was to see straight; soon I couldn't even run. My body hit the ground with a soft _thud_ and I tried so hard to get up to my feet again but my vision was swimming. It was so hard to fight the coming sleep but I tried only to fall against the ground exhausted.

"J'ak-te," I whisper before the darkness claims my unwilling body. The last thing I could hear was my captures coming up behind me before there is darkness.

Humans, humans everywhere! Where was I? What were they going to do to me? I was so confused when I woke up that I couldn't sit still. My bindings were obviously there to protect whoever was working on me but I couldn't see. I could smell the humans but there had to be something over my eyes or I was blind. I prayed to any God that would listen that I wasn't blind; I couldn't stand being blind.

"Ah, you're awake!" a voice from the side says that I realize is the white man from before. I let out a low warning growl that had little backing but I was letting him know just how pissed I was. "No need to be hostile! I rescued you from that monster. You're back where you belong."

"With disgusting humans?!" I snap my voice raw and hoarse from the lack of hydration. "You're pitiful! Instead of taking me on in a real match you have me sedated so you don't have to fight like a real man!" My words came out so thickly coated with hatred I wasn't sure if I was myself anymore. But the fact that he had said he got me away from J'ak-te meant they hadn't caught him as well. "What didn't catch him? Sore that you were only able to catch the woman? Some man you are!"

My laugh comes out so loudly I don't even stop when he smacks me across the face. "Real manly hit a woman while she's chained! What's the matter, human? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" I taunt him hearing more people come in to see what the commotion was over. I could practically smell his anger as he stormed off my laughter following him as he went.

Once he was gone I laughed a little longer before settling back onto the metal slab I was on. I felt that there were other people in the room and once they moved from their place at the door I was shocked to realize I was completely naked. Well, not really. I also knew that it was very cold in the room; I could feel that my nipples were completely hard and that my skin was raised in bumps all over my body.

"Is there a female in the room?" I ask in English hearing the footsteps stop before someone comes closer to me.

"Yes," a feminine voice says right beside me. That made me feel a lot better about being there naked with other men. I had never been naked in front of any man but J'ak-te so being looked at like some specimen made me feel violated. "We're going to do some tests so bear with us." Her voice was soothing to my ears but it didn't make me feel any better about my situation. My body jolts when something cold is swiped across the inside of my elbow.

"What are you—Ah!" I yelp feeling something searing pressed into my arm the pain quick but nothing like what I'd felt being thrown around by humans or mating with J'ak-te. It stayed there, an uncomfortable intrusion, in my right arm my head spinning as it was obvious my blood was being extracted. I felt my head go foggy until they finally pulled that blasted thing out of my arm and let the pain stop.

A little while later the feminine voice spoke up. "Well, she's O+ and her DNA's human but there's an elevated level of Nitrogen and Copper in her blood. You think she actually lived on the planet?" Did they think I was stupid? I could hear them and I wasn't going to tell them anything so they could just whisper all they wanted.

"I guess we'll find out soon when they interrogate her," a masculine voice replies back.

Interrogation? Great that's just what I needed at the moment. If the humans interrogated just like the Yautja's than I was in deep trouble. I did find a bit of pride in the fact that they had me strapped down with a blind fold; they must find me dangerous.

"I heard she cut Captain Santiago's head clean off," the man whispers as if I couldn't hear him.

"Santiago?!"

"I can hear every word you're saying," I sighed cutting into their talk. I could practically hear them turn to look at me in surprise. "I did separate his head from his shoulders but he put the barrel of a gun to the back of my head expecting me to be docile. You kidnapped me against my will; it was fight or flight wouldn't you fight back?" I knew they wouldn't understand my way of thinking but I had to try something.

"How did you manage to cut his head off? That's a terrible feat to accomplish for someone so small," the woman reacts to my comment making me chuckle. Obviously she didn't have access to my weapons; the wrist blades were made to cut through flesh and bone easily. I wouldn't dignify her with an answer though because if I spoke too much I might let something out.

"I can assure you Dr. T. that it was quite the feat," a new, familiar, voice said having obviously entered the room while I was pondering her question. I let a low growl escape from my throat at the sound of the man in the room the sound reverberating through my chest. It wasn't anything like that of a Yautja's growl but it still had a threatening twinge to it. "It's time for the interrogation so if you Dr. J. will leave the room to me and Dr. T. I would really appreciate it, thank you."

"Not giving out real last names? Afraid I'm going to escape to seek my vengeance?" I chuckled at the thought. I wasn't someone who would take revenge; I just wanted to go home to my Mate. I didn't need to tell him that though as I heard something being moved closer to me; I didn't tense though. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was nervous about what he was going to do.

He chuckled lightly now standing right next to me. There were some indistinguishable sounds of something powering up and static in the air but other than that I couldn't tell what was beside me. "How clever but we've already witnessed how dangerous you could be so we don't want to underestimate you again," he comments standing so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Now let's get serious. I have a device next to me that will not be used if you cooperate with us. If not…well…" he trailed off but something touched my arm in his silence.

I jerked my body as a bold of electricity coursed through me barely biting down my scream of pain. I felt my muscles spasm in the aftermath but did not make a noise. I knew they would jack the intensity up sooner or later but for the most part they would have to kill me before I let them know anything. They already had my weapons, to my horror, and my armor I wasn't going to add to their list.

"Now that I have your attention let's begin. First off, is there anything you noticed that is strange about our guest during your tests Doctor?" he asks making me sigh. First with the pleasantries then with the real seriousness.

The woman was silent for a second before speaking up. "She has an elevated level of Nitrogen in her blood stream and lungs and…" she trailed off hesitantly. I felt my heart speed up at the tone in her voice. The man must have urged her on with a gesture because she continued. "She has had sex recently…within the past week or two."

_Oh God,_ I thought to myself nervously but I didn't show it. I could feel their eyes on me but I didn't even twitch. No way were they going to get out the information that I had had sex with an…what did humans call them…alien? Yeah that was the word. There was a chuckle from the man to my side.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked unnecessarily before the woman jolted me with the prod again but I bit down on my cheek to keep my voice from flying. "Did you seduce a native?" Again, I said nothing. Another bolt was thrust through my body making me take a deep breath: The voltage had been raised. When they raised it again I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Shifter," I said after a few moments letting my body rest. "I was bedded by a Shifter."

"A what?" there was disbelief in his voice.

"The blue large fish with a long snout—"

"The River Dolphins?"

"I guess that's what you call them. They are Shifters; creatures who can change their shape—"

"You expect me to believe that shit?" the man asked only to be interrupted by the clearing of the woman's throat. "Yes?" he sounded frustrated.

The woman's voice was timid but she spoke up anyways. "There is a native story that the Boto Dolphin shifts into a human at night and impregnates the female natives with their seed before slipping back into the river. The natives are terrified of those creatures so her story does have some backing and think about what we're speaking of here. Is it so crazy that there could be shape shifters with us as well?" she asks him actually making sense.

"I like her, she's smart," I laugh without humor as I could practically hear the man thinking this over. Lies, lies, lies. I had never told so many lies in my whole life like I was doing now.

"So you let a Shifter fuck you?" he asked making me wince at the word. Fuck? I had learnt that word in my lessons but it still sounded as disgusting as the many means were. "I can guess you were willing or tied down because you are obviously quite able to handle yourself. Or maybe you like being tied up letting some freak of nature fuck you?"

The tone of his voice made me growl darkly. "You have no tact," I spat in his direction only jerk when I was prodded yet again by the terrible pain that spread through my body making me spasm before I settled again. "I'm sure you fuck women all the time. Why should I be any different?"

Again, I felt the sting of a higher voltage my teeth biting into my lip the coppery taste of blood spilling into my mouth. "I hate women who don't know their place," he snaps back at me harshly. I gave a short laugh. Humans called his kind…a male schovonist pig.

"I hate men who don't know their place, bastard!" I snap knowing I was going to get the prod and I did the voltage jacked way up. I whimpered but other than that I didn't make another noise. "Real manly way to smack a woman while she's tied up. Stupid humans and your backwards logic! You think you're manly because you can beat a woman while she's bound and tied! You're no man! You're a worm!" I scream feeling the prod in my side before I finally feel my body lapse into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: End

**Dahdtoudi: The Servant Girl**

**Summary: **Ak'ta has been in servitude all of her life for the Yautja culture and has always been treated as such until an Elder takes custody of her. Instead of being a servant for him though he wants her as an assistant. Will Ak'ta be able to handle this new life or will changes come to her?

**Rating:** MA

_For chapter: _MA

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator or any of the ideas from their culture that stem from the movies or the comics. However, I do own Ak'ta and the underlying plot idea. Please do not steal.

My sleep was fitful and frantic but when I woke up I found that I could see. I wasn't strapped down either so I sat up to look around finding myself in a small cell. There was the bed I was laying on and a strange contraption that sort of looked like a waste management device in one corner and a window in a door. The air was thick in the room and I could hear air coming into the room along with the high whine of something electronic. The room was probably bugged.

My body was sore all over from being electrocuted so many times. _Too bad he didn't kill me_, I thought to myself not wanting to let them listen to me talk to myself. It was a good thing I didn't talk in my sleep. I walked along the room to get my muscles to work again touching the walls to find firm concrete under my fingers. There was no way I was getting out of here.

"Good morning, Jessica," a voice says from nowhere. I jump slightly and look around. "I'm on an intercom." The voice was woman. I took a wild guess and decided that guy didn't want me to get offended if it were his voice I woke up to. "We're going to do some more tests today."

"Big surprise there! Wait…Jessica?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest knowing they could see me.

"Yes, since we don't know your real name and I'm sure you won't tell us we've decided to call you Jessica." Oh so simple, that's what her tone suggested but there wasn't a think simple about that but I wasn't going to tell her my real name, just as she had said, so I'd deal with the stupid sounding name.

"Well, if you want to name me a strange name than go ahead," I shrug hearing the silence more than her words.

"Jessica's a very popular name."

By her tone I knew I had made a mistake. I was very new to this culture so how was I supposed to know that Jessica was a perfectly decent name? It just sounded strange to me when I rolled it around on my tongue but I just shrugged. Oh well, I'd just have to deal with learning the culture later because I wasn't going to be here much longer…right?

The thought of having to withstand this much torture for much longer was horrible. J'ak-te would come for me…right? I wanted him to but at the same time I knew it was way too dangerous to come barging into a base filled with humans so I could understand why he wouldn't. He was my Mate; he was supposed to protect me when I failed to do so myself.

I didn't have much time to think about it as I heard a hissing sound as my room filled with a sort of mist. It wasn't just any mist as I started to get groggy and laid myself back on my bed to rest. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Just tell me the reactions you have to each picture," the Doctor said to me as she put me in front of a screen with a projector right beside me. I was strapped down to my chair with a couple of guards in the room to protect the Doctor. She started the projector the first picture being of a small green looking creature with a huge head and large eyes stepping out of a large flat, circular craft.

"What is that?" I ask making a weird face at the fact that they were showing me something so stupid looking.

She flicked the switch and this time there was an ancient carving on the side of a rock with two figures caught in a dangerous dance. The one of the right was obviously Yautja and the other was a creature I had only ever heard of: Kainde Amedha. I kept my gaze to one of curiosity. They obviously knew I was there with a Yautja or one reason or another. Obviously, a past visitor to the planet hadn't been so smart. "Is that Mayan?" I decide on asking.

"It is." It was a simple answer before she moved to the next slide which featured a piece of the Yautja technology. It was their blasters that they got during their Chiva and it made me unequivocally angry to see they had a clear picture of one. She was watching my reaction and I knew that there was something on my face because she started writing something down furiously.

"Something ridiculously sci-fi," I say in my English lingo trying to appear nonchalant but my blood was boiling.

The next picture was a bit different. It showed a naked human woman. I cocked my head in curiosity. "What does this have to do with anything?" I ask rolling my eyes. She writes something down before changing the picture to that of a naked human male. My reaction was immediate: I laughed.

So _that's_ what a naked male looked like in the human world? How pathetic. Even flaccid J'ak-te was rather impressive but this guy was…tiny in comparison! She was quickly documenting my response but it didn't matter because I knew that the white man was around here somewhere watching my response. I wanted him to watch.

She quickly switched it to the next picture.

After a few more tests I was put back into my room where I sat staring at the ceiling trying to decide on what to do with myself. I had already eaten their sorry-ass food and now I was just sitting there. It was strange though the more I lay there the groggier I got. I almost thought there was gas filtering into my room again but when I looked around the haze was only because my eyes were unfocused.

I slowly settled back when the door to my room opened and I looked over to see the white man standing there. Trying to move I found my limbs were stuck to the bed like iron weights making me almost panic. The look in his eyes was not one of kindness but of malice and hatred. He got closer and I saw there were guards outside the door.

No words were needed. I knew what he was here for. My body was frozen and he was here to run a test that would save his manhood. Like he could prove to me he was more of a man than the person that had been with me before. He knew I had had sex with a Yautja and he wanted to prove that he was better; he wanted to stand up for the humans. I hated him already. I gave him a lopsided smirk daring him to prove his point even though I didn't want him to touch me at all.

We lost clothes early on in the event but the more he touched me the more I thought about J'ak-te. I wanted his clawed, calloused hands over my body not this boy's baby-soft palms skimming over me. I wanted to feel mandibles against my throat not the soft lips of the human. I needed to feel his eight and a half inch shaft penetrate me but all I got was six and a half inches that was barely half the girth of J'ak-te.

He shoved himself into me thinking it would hurt and even though I was healed from the sex with J'ak-te I didn't even wince. He was so small compared to my lover. His shaft was smooth and J'ak-te's had been ridged, with spines just like the rest of his body, which hit my inner button even if J'ak-te didn't. This boy couldn't even touch my g-spot with his tip even if he was searching for it.

He panted and thrust into me but I didn't respond to even wince. I turned my head to the side and let him think the drugs were making me unresponsive. I let him do me as long as he wanted and even felt him release his warm liquid into me but I didn't move at all. He got up from me and re-clothed himself before spitting, "Stupid bitch," then taking his leave.

Later on when I got my motor functions back I laughed out loud so hard my sides hurt and tears spilt from my eyes. "Fucking bastard!" I screamed in my hysterics though the tears were because I had been violated by some bastard human. My pride was sore and I wanted J'ak-te to comfort me but more than anything I wanted to rip the man's head off with my bare hands.

The next couple of days went by so quickly I barely even noticed them. Whenever that man would ask me something I'd reply with, "Go fuck someone with lower standards", or, "Go fuck yourself because you're the only one who seems to enjoy it!" He would fume at me and the Doctor would look between the two of us as if she were trying to figure out what we were talking about. She didn't know. I could guess that a lot of people didn't know he had "damaged the goods".

I also stopped eating.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" the Doctor asked me one day when that man wasn't there but I knew he was somewhere listening.

"No, I just don't like the fact that people can so easily slip something into my food is all!" I laughed but wouldn't say anything else about it. Did he think I wasn't going to talk about it? I was too embarrassed? I would blame myself? Fuck no, he was going to get in trouble with this if I lived or died.

Later that same night I was surprised to see my door open before it was closed and in my room was the Doctor. "Good evening, Jessica," she said lightly coming over to my bed with a plate of food in her hands. "I've brought your food myself. I want you to know that I watched them cook it myself." I looked up at her before looking at the food then to her but took the tray.

"Thank you, Doctor," I say slightly starting to eat my food. For some reason I felt more trust in her than I did in anyone else around. For one she talked me through things and didn't treat me like dirt.

"Natasha," she said catching me off guard. "Natasha, my name is Natasha."

"I'm still not telling you my real name," I shrug before adding, "But thank you Natasha." It really was good to know someone's name here. I started eating my food watching her carefully to see if there was any sign of danger but she seemed to mean her words.

"The video and audio technology is broken."

I stopped eating my food to look up at the woman. It was her tone that caught my attention; there was something hidden beneath the woman's words that made me pause. "Broken? Tampered with?"

"Does it matter? We need to get out of here!" she says standing up to hold out her hand. I was skeptical but if this was a trap than it was better than sitting around doing nothing. "Trust me; I don't want to deal with Jared's advances anymore than you do."

My anger flared. By "advances" I knew she meant…rape, that was the word humans used but to my people it was just illegal if not impossible. Yautja females were always bigger than the men unless there was mixed blood. I stood and strode to the door with the woman behind me the guards not even regarding them as they walked out of the room. "Take me to my gear," I tell her softly earning a nod as she takes me through back halls to miss the main traffic areas.

She slipped a card into a slot and I was shown to the room where my gear was hiding. I sighed to see everything set out neatly on a table quickly pulling my mesh suit, armor, shoes, my wrist blades, all of my weapons, and my mask. I left my communicator on the table smirking slightly. "Let's get rid of this place," I gave a chuckle of dark mirth setting the bomb in it for ten minutes.

Natasha's eyes widened but once it was set there was no way to reverse it and destroying the device would set it off automatically. "Ten minutes to get out," I tell her before turning on my mask. It felt like Heaven to finally be able to see like a Yautja and I lead her out of the room turning right to avoid running into a bunch of guards in a room to the right.

"Do you know where you're going?" Her question was unanswered as I stopped and glanced around a corner before grabbing my combi-stick from my back. Shushing the woman I stalked the guard not a dozen feet away from me smirking when he didn't hear me coming. I was so close that I could smell the cologne wafting off of him in a thick cloud. My pupils dilated to take in the surroundings until I was finally on him driving my blade into his neck quickly silencing his cry that never voiced itself as he fell to the ground. I gestured to the woman behind me and kept going keeping my sights shifting around to catch every heat signature in the building around us.

The next man I came up to was another easy kill but I didn't bother taking trophies. What was the point? I didn't need puny human trophies to add to my collection back on J'ak-te's ship. Natasha was on the back of my mind by the time we got to the doors that lead out into the free world. I could feel the tropical heat radiating through the cracks in the doors but I knew what was waiting for me outside already.

There was a large barricade of men in the way right outside the door. I saw them with my mask and smirked. At least I would go down fighting, right? I looked at Natasha and chuckled. "Well, there's a whole army outside and four minutes until detonation. Go out the side door and hide in the forest. I'll come get you if I survive," I tell her clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me but this is my battle to fight."

She hesitated for a few moments before disappearing to the side leaving me to my battle. I took a deep breath to settle myself. I didn't have my cloaking device because that was set to self destruct in the next couple minutes so I didn't have surprise on my side this time. This wasn't going to stop me though as I took the first few steps to the door that swung open as I got closer.

I looked around at the row of men standing in front of me. Jared, as I now knew him, was standing behind the line looking like the coward he was. They had large guns in their hands and I smirked. This was it. I would prove myself a Hunter right now and if not than I would die fighting for my right to freedom.

I jumped as my consciousness returned to my body. I jerked my head around trying to fight off whatever was holding me down only to find that it was a pelt carefully lain on top of me. My body flinched as I felt the pain erupt all over my body in a hail of fire. I decided it was best just to lie down but as soon as I did I saw what I was sleeping in. It wasn't an industrial building with steel walls and the smell of arid sanitation. No this was a wooden hut outside in the open. I could feel the heat and humidity of the rainforest sticking my clothes to me. The pelt over me was way too hot even as the sun was setting off on the horizon.

Sighing to myself I sat up yet again needing to know what had happened. I could remember blood, screams, dying men, my blade cutting through flesh and bone but everything was so hazy. I needed to find some answers as to what had happened and I was in this strange place. I made my way to the flap that I assumed was the door and pulled it aside. I was met with the sight of a quaint village of wooden huts that were set up in a circular fashion with a giant pit in the middle.

There were natives walking around the village completely oblivious to me having woken up. I smiled as the sounds of the jungle drifted over me sending a sense of calm over my body. I wasn't trapped. I could walk around freely even though the only things wrapped around my body were some conveniently placed bandages and a loincloth, my loincloth. I took a deep breath of the pure jungle air smiling at the serene feeling washing over my body.

There was a sudden hush over the village as the people noticed I was awake. I jumped when they all fell to their knees their heads bowed down to the ground in pure respect. I was caught off guard by their gesture and held a hand to my heart as if I could manually slow the rapid pace; I knew they couldn't hear my heart beat. I watched as a man inched his way forward on his knees holding up a large gift wrapped in the pelt of an animal. He held it above his head without looking at me and I reached out to push the pelt away to see what was hidden.

I gasped to see Jared's severed head staring up at me the eyelids closed and his hair in neat placement as if someone had recently brushed and cleaned it. I picked it up gently to stare at my first human trophy giving a wide smirk. _"You will never rape another woman, Jared," _I said triumphantly in Yautja without realizing it. I jerked my eyes over to see the people staring at me in awe.

"Welcome, Ak'ta," an unfamiliar voice said as a distinguishable young man walked through the crowd straight for me. I set the head back in the man's hands as he moved to the side until he was called on again. I didn't ask him how he knew my name because I looked into his eyes and saw what was already known. He was a dark hair and skinned man with a stature of about six feet two inches his black hair falling down to his shoulders in midnight curls. He was clad in only a pelt loincloth much like mine showing off his dusty skin, his hard etched muscles, and the many black tattoos dotting his chest curling down his sides, hips and down this thighs to his calves.

"Thank you, Shifter," I said staring into the characteristic dark blue eyes that reminded me so much of Kallisto's. We regarded each other like the Warriors we were my stance firm even if I was in severe pain and his said he had the respect of every person in this tribe plus his own.

"They think you their savior, God of Fire, Kanassa, well, Goddess but they don't really discriminate on gender," he said with a smirk showing me his perfectly white teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him but then softened and chuckled lightly shaking my head. Just think _me_ a Fire Goddess! I did bring fire and I did rescue them from Jared and his horde of scientists so I guess I could live with that. "But…" my attention went back to the young man in front of me. "I'm afraid your Mate has left Earth."

My heart stopped beating. Left? He couldn't have…wouldn't have…left me! "You're lying!" I snapped but ended up doubling over with the pain in my side. I looked down to see blood soaking through the bandages just as the Shifter was at my side holding me up and carrying me into the hut to lie me down. A healer came up to my side to tend to my wounds; I didn't care though. "He wouldn't leave me here alone!" I hissed only to suck in a breath of air at the pain.

His eyes softened gently knowing I wouldn't react well to violence or sarcasm. "My tribesmen were tracking you and your lover closely ever since you got here to make sure you didn't do any damage to the forest. The men set to watch the ship saw it soar away into the sky the day after you were taken by Jared and his men. I'm sorry, the ship hasn't been seen again since then by my tribe or the surrounding tribes of Shifters," he explained laying a hand on my arm gently his flesh warm and rough from work. I didn't move from his grasp and instead turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see the embarrassing tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

He left me. He actually abandoned me. I choked on a sob feeling the Shifter's hand smoothing away the worry on my forehead letting me cry all I wanted. I felt so…dejected! My heart was imploding in on itself like a Super Nova and I was going to be sucked into that deep pit of sorrow that no one ever comes out of. The healer was long gone before I settled myself down enough to where I was only staring up at the ceiling of the hut soaking in my abandonment.

"This tribe has invited you to stay with them," the Shifter whispers when I'm finally done with drowning my sorrows in salty tears. I turn my head to finally look at him and give a sad smile. Where else did I have to go? This tribe was offering to give me a place to belong. I would be on my own pretty much and I hadn't had that kind of freedom all of my life. For once I would rely on myself instead of a Master or other person.

"Thank you, tell them I accept with my gratitude," I reply touching his hand lightly, which was still on my forehead, with mine lightly. He removed his hand and squeezed mine gently but with enough force to allow me a glimpse into the true power behind his labor-produced muscles.

"My name is Bolivar," he tells me his dark blue eyes shining with his smile.

"Call me Kanassa," I respond with. I smile back my eyes full of hope for the future. If I had people like Bolivar and the tribe I think I would do fine. I would go on with my life. I would survive through this. I would be okay. "Ak'ta is dead and with her all of her memories."

This is the end of the First Part of Ak'ta's story! There will be a sequel so look out for: **Kanassa: The Fire Goddess**! Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews!


End file.
